


When The Rose BLOOMS

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: a collection of dark castle one shots smut Belle goes from a naïve but well-read maid to a powerful Mistress that has her beloved master wrapped around her pinkie finger and in return becomes her master’s favourite plaything Porn with out plot





	1. A Diffrent kind of Kiss part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my head for a while but it truly came awake from reading WAY TOO MUCH rumbelle smut and listening to P!nk's song OH MY GOD from her album try this. Rumbelle smut and the song whoa what a hot combo there will be more to come its a colloection of one shots

Started it on 22nd /6/18

 **Title:** A Different kind of kiss part 1

 **Author:** Shipping-galore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Smut

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once upon a time

 **Intro:** after their disastrous first kiss Rumple finally gathers the courage and shows Belle there is more than one pair of lips that can be kissed

* * *

The evening 2 months after that fateful kiss, Belle had spent her days doing her chores and her nights laying in her cell, Belle lay in her cell that evening fantasising about her beastly master taking her one night here in her cell.

* * *

*****Belle’s fantasy*****

Belle sat with her back against the stone wall, she was lost in thought when suddenly the door swung open which made Belle jump, and her ‘master stormed in, she noticed his ah problem and that’s when her mind raced back to why he made that deal he wanted a caretaker for his VERY Large estate it was then she KNEW just what he wanted her to take care of.

Belle looked up at him as he came over and stood in front of her, the bench she slept on was low enough it was in fact eye level with Her master’s cock, which was bulging in the tight leather of his pants.

“Take care of me my little maid” Rumplestilskin whispered as he grabbed fistful of her brown locks 

Belle licked her lips and shivered, then slowly she reached up with unsteady hands and began untying the lace of his pants, parting the folds she dipped her hand inside and wrap her hand around his cock, but hearing her master hiss, she quickly retracted her hand in horror that she may have hurt him. However he grabbed her wrist and looked down, his Amber eyes glimmer in the semi darkness of her cell. She looked up at him eyes wide with uncertainty about what he WOULD do to her. 

“Your hand is cold dearie now let’s see if I can’t warm them up for you” he said with a sly smile.

His smile made her lower lips clench, picking up first the left hand he licked her palm his rough wet tongue made Belle shiver and bite her lip before breathing heavily, she didn’t take her eyes off her master as he licked her palm, yet when he put her index finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digit,  Belle inhaled sharply and screwed her eyed shut. Once he finished with all her fingers he let her hand go. Belle opened her eyes and looked at him, she then inched her hand into his pants again and touch his cock once more.

Rumple grit his teeth as Belle pulls his cock from is pants, and sighs when it's finally free yet hisses once more when the cool air of the dungeon cell hit his heated flesh, yet he moaned when Belle wrapped her tiny hand around his cock and gave it and extremital tug, elating a hiss from her master.  She looked up from under her lashes to see his head thrown back, she felt and saw him buck his hips into her hand. Belle bit her bottom lip and slowly began moving her hand up and down his cock, she looked up again and saw his neck muscles tighten in his neck, and saw his hips bucking even more. Belle continued to move her hand up and down picking up speed, She could hear her master’s deep moans, His moans did things to Belle insides. She suddenly felt her own underwear get sticky, so she moved her hips from side to side trying to alleviate the plesure bulding in her lower half, however movement only made her gasp, as the cool bench touched her though her cotton panties. Meanwhile Rumple moved his head up and looked down at his maid his eyes a darker shade and his chest was heaving.

“Are you having trouble little maid” he asked with a smirk.  

Oh, she was having trouble alright, but she was NOT going to tell her master that she would just have to take care of it herself when he leaves

“I’m fine but am I doing ok?” she asked softly, before bringing her other hand up to her master’s mouth.

Rumple knew then that she wanted to use her right hand on him, so he began licking her palm and sucking each of her fingers. Belle grit her teeth at the heat of her master’s mouth and wondered what it would be like on her aching core, and sped up her left hand while rocking her own hips and rubbing her core on the cool metal bench, she sat on.  Rumple saw this and released her hand, Belle brought her right hand down to cup his balls in her hand. When Belle looked at his cock she saw white stuff coming from his tip, Rumple’s hips were bucking into her hands, yet he smelt an odour in the cell and somehow knew it was coming from Belle.

He smiled.

Pulling her up off the bench his smile turned wicked, at that Belle suddenly felt unsure of her Master’s next move and that scared her.

“You still need to take care of me dearie now on your knees.”

He pushed her to her knees and held her head pushing it towards his cock, she opened her petty mouth and he pushed his cock into her mouth. Rumple moans and his eyes rolled back is his head

“Wrap… your mouth... around… me” he huffs out at how hot and moist her little mouth was, Belle did as he asked and wrapped her mouth around him

“Suck” he whispered, and she did.

Her cell was filled with the sounds of her Master’s moans and groans his voice was doing things to her lower half, she could feel wetness leaving her insides and soaking her underwear. Belle felt his ball pull up, suddenly Rumple ranched her off him, she looked up at him worried she done something wrong he then pulled her up and turned her around walking her back until she hit the cold stone wall he took her wrist and pinned them to the side of her head then he moved his hands away, Belle tried to move her wrists but realised she couldn’t  looking from left to right she was shocked to know she was cuffed magically to the wall and looked back at her Master eyes wide like saucers.

Rumplestilskin gave her a croc grin united the strings of her night gown before taking the two ends and ripping the gown in half Belle gave a startled scream in horror and from the cold air suddenly hitting her. Rumplestilskin smiled when he saw her nipples harden, Belle turned her face away trying to turn her body from his eyes,

Her Master tsked and wagged his finger at her,

“Uh, uh dearie do not hide what is Mine” he growls

“You are the loveliest of all my treasures now I believe its time I finally ENJOY my latest treasure.”

Belle looked at him wide eyed and he bent and put his mouth to her left breast while his right hand roughly squeezed and pinch her right nipple.  Belle felt herself getting warmer she did not know what was happening but by the light it felt SO GOOD, as he played and sucked her breast, Belle screwed her eyes shut, she winced when she throw her head back hitting the wall.  Her Master looked up still sucking her breast, he removed his mouth and covered that breast with his left hand and kissed up her chest up her shoulder and across to her right shoulder and licked the hollow of her collarbone, Belle squirmed and pants, he then trails hot open-mouthed kisses up the side of her neck running his tongue over her pulse point, Belle moans. Rumple closes his eyes at the sound of her sweet moan and moans himself.

“Now, now dearie” he sing-song, “I do not want my treasures damaged” he then cupped the back of her head and rubbed it before biting her neck.

Belle shouts out and then groans at the sudden pain she suddenly feels him sucking on the skin, and feels MORE wetness dripping from her, her undergarments became even MORE, uncomfortable, making her squirm.

“M…. Master” Belle breathed

“What is it dearie?” he whispered against the love bite he had given her.

Belle didn’t say a word just lifted her hip ups and rubbed her soaking underwear on his leather glad thigh, Rumple groans and snapped his Fingers so now all he stood in was his shirt and vest his pants and boots were gone he grins at his maid as he slides his hands down her sides when lowering himself to kneel at her feet

“My, my just look at the mess you made here dearie” her Master playfully scrowled, rubbing two of his fingers though her socked underwear making them even more wet.

Belle squirmed against his fingers.

“Shall I remove these is that what you want dearie?”  he asked as he sped up his fingers.

“YES” Belle cries out bucking her hips.

She tried riding his fingers, but he pulled them away, yet Belle yelps has his teeth nipped her lower lip though the covers of her underwear. Rumple moans at the smell and taste of her though her soaked underwear he pulls her under wear down with his teeth before ripping them, Belle looked on in shock at the now rags that were once her undergarments.

“Oh, don’t worry dearie you won’t be needing them anymore tonight now is my treasure ready to enjoy let me see” he wonders and inserted a gold green scaly finger up into her core, Belle cries out at the feel of it and tenses.

Rumple tisk his maid.

“Now, now dearie you don’t relax, and I’ll leave right now, and you have to stay changed to the wall.”

Belle’s eyes widened and a funny feeling rest in the pit of her stomach something telling her he really would leave her naked changed to the wall, taking a deep breath Rumple feels her relax.

“Good girl” he whispered against her mound.

Slowly he start moving his finger in and out of her core making Belle moan and thrust her hips up into his face, he slowly picked up speed before slipping another finger into her and pumping them in and out of her and starts to scissor his finger stretching her. Belle cries out as she begins riding his fingers, Rumple  looks up, Belle's head is tipped back pushing her chest out and exposing her neck sweat was running down the beautiful planes of her body.

Oh yes, she was truly a treasure one that NO other man will EVER enjoy Belle felt lost when her master removed his fingers he then roughly buried his face between her legs it was so sudden that Belle howled.

* * *

Belle woke with a start, her gown felt sticky from sweat and she felt wetness between her legs, the normally cool cell was overly warm, she need air, yet she need to take her mid-off her master. Exiting the dungeon cell she made her way up to the Dining hall where she knew her master would be spinning away his worry or, so she thought. Entering she saw her master spinning at his Wheel she then noticed the book she had beeen ready during her break, walking over she picked it up and made her way over to her Master.

“Good evening Rumple" said Belle sweetly, while taking a seat in the window nook by his wheel.

She had to bring her knees up as there was not much room in the nook yet in doing so her night gown fell to her waist she parts her knees to let the rest fall between her legs covering her lower lips and curls yet unknown to Belle Rumple had seen and gulped.

_God he was such a cowered, he had a beautiful woman in his castle someone who cares and may even love him, they shared true love for goodness sakes he was her first kiss a first kiss should be special, and he ruined it. But no more being a coward, no more allowing the past and memories of his ex-wife Milah and ex-lover Cora to ruin the future, he can have with his darling Belle and he won’t allow the darkness in him to stop him either._

Unknown to Rumplestilskin who was deep in thought, Belle was watching his fingers and how he held the thread so delicately between them, she flashed back to what THOSE fingers did to her in her dream, and she had to squeeze her thighs together. Rumple noticed Belle’s uncomfortable position and stopped spinning to turn and face her.

“Belle will you come here Please?” asked Rumple.

Belle looked up from her book and smiled, setting aside her book she swings her feet over the side of the seat and stands up making her way over to him and taking a seat next to him, on the table that held the wheel Belle became worried and gently placed a hand on his leather glad thigh as she did before when they shared their first kiss, he felt the warmth of her hand though the leather, and shivered.

“Is everything alright Rumple?” she asked,

Rumple closed his eyes, “No I ruined it for you”

Belle became confused, “ruined, ruined what?”         

“Your first kiss, it was supposed to be special” he said looking away.

“Hey, she whispered cupping his cheek. Rumple turned his head and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

“It was wonderful and beautiful something I will treasure forever even if that will be my ONLY kiss beside if that never happened we would never have discovered we share True love the most powerful magic in all the realms”

“Yes, and I thank you for showing me what true love is, I’ve never felt like that with anyone you’ve opened my heart Belle, if you’ll allow me there is another way for me to kiss you with out breaking the cures but bare in mind I’ve NEVER done this type of kissing before” he said giving her a shy smile.

Before getting up off his stool to kneel in front of her. He noticed how cold she felt when he laid his bare hands on her bare thighs, Belle bit her bottom lip when she felt the warmth of his hands seep into her skin, that it left goose bumps on her body.  She blushed when he opened her legs, he trailed kisses up her left inner thigh he was surprised to notice she was already wet, he pulled back and looked at her surprised, “so this is why you were squirming just before huh.”

Belle blushed and nodded

“Must have been a good dream”

Belle eyes widened.

“You know about…. about those types of dreams?” she whispered to stunned to speak any

“Even us men have those dreams dear” he said before trailing kisses up her right inner thigh

“Have…. have you…ever…. had them” Belle huffs feeling his lips getting closer to her covered center,

Her Master pulled back out from under her gown.

"Yes ever since I caught you from that blasted ladder, now these look uncomfortable” he said while running his finger tip up and down her soaked center, Belle shut her eyes tight and bit her lip before lifting her hips in an answer.

Rumple smiled.

“Very well.”

Then just like in her dream he bit into the cotton and pulled them off with his teeth and flung them over his shoulder. Belle tilts her head back and her fingers of her right hand clutched at the wheel, while her left gripped, the edge of the table, as she felt him lightly blow cool air on her heated lips, before putting his lips atop her curled ones. 

Belle began panting as he went from soft gentle kisses before parting her lips and kissing the inside.

“Oh… Rum…Rumple” Belle sighs lifting her hips.

She felt him push her leg outwards and kissed her more deeply, her hands tightened their grip on the wheel and table as her hips gently rock against his face. She felt him smile, Belle gave a shout and her eyes flew open as he gave her a deep hard lick, she then let out loud moan as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Moving her left hand from the table to the back of his head she could feel herself dripping on to table.

Rumple pushed her gown up so that it was pushed up just above her hips and out of his way, as he suckled on her clit like a baby, Belle began rocking her hips even harder against his face, losing herself in the feelings her Master was evoking in her. Rumple moved her legs over his shoulders and pulled her to the edge of the table, Belle’s back bowed pushing her chest out and her grip on the wheel tightened as did the one on the back of his head her first EVER orgasm hit her HARD.

“RUMPLESTILSKIN” she screamed.

Rumple pulled back looked up at her and smiled.

 _You are a Goddess_ he thought.

Seeing her face screwed up in ecstasy, her back bowed and her lovely long brown locks cascading down over her shoulders.  Poor Belle almost fell off as she came down off the cloud her master sent her to, luckily Rumple cradled her in his arms, hethen lifted her into his arms and her gown fell back into place. he then carried her over to the sofa to leave her rest. Belle came back to herself to the feel of soft kisses and a warm cloth on the inside of her thighs and her lower lips, Bell moans softly and her eyes flutter open,

“Welcome back darling” he says softly.

“Wow you can kiss me ANYTIME” said Belle still reeling from the feel of his ‘kiss’

Rumple chuckles, “thank you my dear”          

“Um Rumple why does it feel like you’re still down there,” Belle asked while blushing

 Rumple smiles “feeling tingly are we”

Belle nodded       

“Don’t worry sweetheart it will go in time.”

Yet she shivered from the sudden cold.

“Now that gown looks uncomfortable sweetheart, its soaked through with sweat, why don’t you go change?” asked Rumple.

“But I have no other to wear this is the only one I have” said Belle.

Rumple smiled and snapped his fingers a second later one of his own shirts plus a roaring fire and the bathing tub full of warm water appeared, “I don’t think I can move,” said Belle.

“I’ll make you some more night gowns dear and would you mind you if I” he asked nodding to her gown,

Belle smiles and raise her arms, while saying, “Rumple you just gave me the most mind blowing out of this realm kiss so of course you can undress me."

 Rumple smiled, and pushes her gown up her body placing kisses on her belly and upwards stopping to lightly suck on her nipples making Belle gasp and lift her head back, with her night gown off of her Rumple stands up and lifts her into his arms, carries her over to the tub and gently lowers her into the water.

Belle moans.

“That feel SO GOOD”

Rumple removed his arms, grabs the cloth and lathered the cloth and starts pampering Belle by tenderly washing her clean, Belle was in heaven, she had JUST SHARED one of the most amazing experiences with the man she loves, and she never knew that type of pleasure could even exist from the stories she heard from the maids, men were never tender with their wife all they ever cared about was having an, hair. Having Rumples mouth on her felt better than her dream.

After bathing Rumple helped her out and gently dries her off then grab his shirt and puts it over her head before lifting her up and walking her out of the dinning hall towards the west wing.

* * *

 

“You will Never sleep in the dungeon ever again” he whispered.

Belle sighed happily.

Opening a door to a spare room that would now be hers, the fire in her room roared to life, it was a beautiful blue and white in colour and a beautiful white four poster canopy bed. Walking over to the bed that was already turned down, he pulled the cover aside and gently lay her down, Belle opens her eyes and smiles but notices the shiny stuff on his lips,

“You have something on your lips” she said dreamily and reaches up to wipe his lips with her thumb, only for Rumple to open his mouth and suck on her thumb moaning as the taste of her hit his taste buds

“Hmm you taste like heaven”

Belle’s eyes widened when she realised it was her own wetness on his lips    

“Now sleep my beauty and I just might kiss you tomorrow morning”

Belle closed her eyes as her stomach muscles fluttered at the thought.

Rumple stood up and bent down kissing her mound though his shirt Belle sighed and moved her hand down her thigh Rumple straightens up and pulls the covers over her and tucks her in before leaving and quietly closing the door.

RCS if you want more  

* * *

 Finished it on 24th /6/18


	2. you have to eat if you want treats part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the old saying if you don't finish you meal you won't get a treat well its the same for the master of the dark castle and it is one way to make sure Rumple EAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Smart_heart for you comment i'm really enjoying writing this lot of one shots. A heads up aside from this chapter and the first chapter others will be random point in the life of rumbelle and their fun times in the castle i have a few ideas so far some of the one shots may be short like this one i don't think i could drag out whats going to happen like i did the first chapter and if there is any idea you want me to write be free to drop me a gold thread and tht goes for any other readers to this story. but remember this is strictly RUMBELLE i will not write for other couples and no other character will be appearing

Started it on 25th /6/18

 **Title:** you have to eat if you want treats part 2

 **Author:** Shipping-galore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** smut

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** As Rumple sits at the table he has no idea his dear maid is about to give him a treat but there is a catch he HAS to eat his meal

* * *

 The next morning Belle woke a dazzling smile on her face, yet she blushed as she remembers the ‘kiss’ her maser gave her last night. Sitting up, Belle looked around the room she woke up in, it was a beautiful white and blue in colour. Smiling Belle got ready for the day and made her way down to the kitchen, Entering the kitchen Belle got to work making her Master his morning meal. She hummed a happy tune as she worked around the kitchen, although she had hoped her Master wasn’t at his wheel just, yet she wanted her, thank you to be a ‘pleasant’ surprise. So, when Belle walked into the dining hall it was blissfully empty, walking over to the head of the table Belle set the tray down, moved her Masters chair out of the way and got in under the table before pulling the chair back into place. A while later she heard his foot falls enter the dining hall, Rumple looked around after entering the Dining hall, he saw the tray with his morning meal yet did not see his darling Belle.

 _She must be doing her chores_ he thought.

Rumple walked over to his high back chair and sat down, Belle smiled when she saw him push himself in, she was wondering how to do his pants without alerting him, then she remembers when she first came to the castle Rumple had told her that at any time he was away if she needed any thing that the castle would make it happen. Smiling Belle closed her eyes then opened them, she watched as her Master’s pants were unlaced and open, and his cock slipped out. Belle smiled and maneuvered herself between her Master’s legs.

Bending her head without using her hands she wrapped her lips around the head, Rumple who was enjoying his meal froze suddenly, he went to put his utensils down only to feel the lips on his cock leave, so instead he kept them in his hand and continued eat.  The lips returned sliding his cock into the wet hot cavern of a mouth, Rumple gasped and almost dropped his knife and fork, he bowed his head closed his eyes. His whole body was shaking  yet the mouth on him didn’t move, so his cock just sat in the wet cavern that is until he started eating, The mouth began moving sliding up and down his cock. Rumple moans but continues eating and the mouth continues moving and then the lips start sucking as if his cock is a lollypop. Rumple groans and slowly starts moving his hips.  Belle closes her eyes and shivers as his cock moved deeper into her mouth, but not too deep that she would gag, although it was close, so Belle concentrated on relaxing her throat.  the lovers moved togther at the same time.

Rumple eating and Belle bobbing her head up and down on his coc,k yet she could also feel his cock get larger like something was going to happen and then she remember from her dream the sticky white substance leaking from his tip, and wondered what it would taste like. So pulling right back to the tip, she began suckling the tip as she felt her master do to her last night. Rumple hips continued to move until Belle got her first taste of him, her eyes went cross eyed, she could not tell from that small drop weather she liked the taste or not so she continued to suckle his tip.

Suddenly more began leaking out, she felt it tasted a little, well she wasn’t sure but she liked the taste, and wanted more.  Meanwhile Rumple was having a hard time trying to eat while his hips continued rocking in and out of that mouth wrapped around his cock. Until it got to the point Belle could hear the fork scraping the plate and sped up her suction, Rumple cried out

“AHHHHHHHHHHH.”

Rumple dropped the fork and slumped back in his chair, and moans loudly when he felt a wet muscle coat his cock in saliva and his hips rock harder into the mouth around him, Belle winced but did not gag as she kept her throat relax when the tip of her master’s cock hit the back of her throat.

Belle saw Rumple’s legs start shaking and finally he shoots his semen down her throat her eyes widened as she wasn’t expecting it to happen so suddenly, she swallowed as much as she can before cleaning him up with her tongue and tucking him back in and re-lacing him. The master lay slumped in his chair panting heavily.

“Did you enjoy you breakfast master” asked a sweet voice.

Rumple was surprise to see his maid's head pop out from under the table, semen dipping from the corners of her mouth she licked it off, Rumple moved the chair back and watch her slide up his body as she came up from under the table pushing her chest into his face, Rumple nips at her right nipple though her dress.  Belle mewled at the contact of his teeth on her nipple. Once Belle was standing by the table, she turned to her master and pretended he was a guest and her master would be returning soon.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your meal sir but if I don’t go and start my chores I’m afraid my master might punish me” she says while turning her back on him and slowly bending over showing off her ass as she bent to pick up the spoon that she  deliberately knocked on the floor.

Rumple bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch in his pants

“Go on then Miss I would not wish for your master to punish such a sweet girl like you” he replied.

Belle looks over her should back at her Master and pouts before straightening up and exciting the dining hall to go and do her chores       

RCS if you want more

* * *

 

Finished it on 25th/6/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well off i go to write more of the yummy rumbelle goodness and do not forget to read comment and sub if you want updates for this story


	3. Lunch

Started it on 25th /6/18

 **Title:** lunch

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Smut

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Belle tries to get her master to take a lunch break but with her master being such a workaholic let’s just say Belle has her hands full in the BEST of WAYS Afterwards Rumple as his own ‘Lunch’ before they sit down to their scheduled lunch

* * *

 It was a cold winter afternoon, in the dark castle, Belle sat at the Dining hall table, she is wearing one of the new gowns her master made her, its floor length and forest green with and orange gold underskirt that had a secret slit that went right up the center of the upside own v of the lower half of the dress for ‘easy access.’ Her top half had ‘easy access’ to as the v in her neckline was deep enough that if he pulled the shoulder sleeves of the dress off her shoulders, her breasts would pop out and the only pieces of clothing that would stop it falling by the waist side would be the long sleeves.

In fact, ALL her dresses were in that same style but different in colour however she still had her old golden gown and the blue maids dress which she would wear when cleaning or having to go to town otherwise she be in one of her new revealing gowns.

She was drumming her fingers on the surface their hot lamb broth steaming away while THE Master of the castle had been held up in his tower since just after breakfast at 6 in the morning. Sighing Belle asks the castle to keep their lunch hot while she tries to pry its master from the tower. making her way out of the dining hall Belle walks all the way towards the west tower and makes her up the staircase.

* * *

When she gets to the top she sees her Master hands flat on the table looking over a potion book. Smiling Belle’s makes her way over to Rumplestilskin, the master inhales suddenly at the feel of his maid’s tiny hands running over his chest and a pair of lips sucking on his ear lobe.

“Stop for lunch Master, you been up here for 6 hours straight” she whispers against the shelf of his ear.

Rumple gasps as from behind Belle had moved her hand down his back and between his legs and began massaging his balls though the leather and pulled the lace from the front of his pants magically unlacing them and slipping her hand down his pants, Belle was surprised to feel he was already hard and had been straining against the painted-on leather pants.

“Oh, look what happened you’ve been cooped up in this cold tower that you’ve gone stiff” she said lightly running her hand over his cock before cupping the head while continuing to massage his balls.

“Ah ...oh …Belle…. Belle” Rumple called placing his right hand flat on the table and reaching behind with the left hand and grabbing her left ass cheek and squeezing it while pushing his ass back into Belles crotch, yet it was blocked by her arm.

“Gah” Rumple shouts and falters and having to place BOTH his hands on the work table his head bowed as he feels her tiny hand slip down the back of his pant to play with the patch of skin behind his balls nipping it with her finger nails and taping it, with the tip of her index finger.

“Come down stairs for lunch Master you been working so HARD” she whispered in his ear while giving his cock a hard tug upwards, making the master howl and shut his eyes.

“It’s time to take a break” she whispers while licking the shell of his ear.

Belle nuzzled the side of his neck, she licked his neck before sucking his gold green skin in her mouth while moving her hand up and down his cock, Rumple groans and went to reach around himself for her, but she grabs his hand and places it back flat on the table. He gave a whimper at the loss of her mouth but felt the hot breath on his ear

“Keep them there Master you are not to remove your hands from that table”

He nods not able to reply as her hand starts jerking him in short tugs up and down and when at the head her thumb nail starts playing with the slit she felt wetness on her tips of her fingers and look over his shoulders to see his cock leaking.

Rumple groans and presses his ass back into her crotch 

Belle moans in his ear making her powerful master shutter yet seeing the great Rumplestilskin a needy mess feeling him grinding his ass on her dumping curls gave her such a sense of POWER, nudging his legs apart she slips her left leg between his owns.

“Take a seat love” she says softly.

So he lows himself down on her thigh and Belle starts moving her leg back and forth Rumplestilskin tilts his head back, he feels overly warm suddenly  his vest and shirt disappear Belle smiles and moves her hand a bit faster than twisting it making Rumple howls.

“OHHHHHHH Belle my beauty” he  pants rocking his hips back and forth on her leg and in her hand.

Belle meanwhile starts kissing and nipping his back while her free hand reaches around to play with his nipples  she can feel his hips rock fast and his cock leak even more, Belle moved her hand upwards, coating her hand with his seed as it runs down his cock and starts back up again with short and long pulls.  It’s all too much for him feeling her hands and lips on his skin. God no woman has ever made him feel like this and god it feels SO unreal, its gets to the point when he feels himself start to lose his tight control his balls draw up   while feeling Belle’s hand speed up even more and suddenly he’s bathed in pure white light and shouts.

“BELLE”

Suddenly Belle feels his seed shoot out all over her hand, Poor Rumple is left panting as he leans over his desk, he feels her move away and looks up seeing her leaning her hip on the table and casually licking his seed off her fingers once finished Belle smiles at him and licks her lips.

“Turn around master”

He does as she bids and turns around she steps in front of him and drops to her knees,

“Look at this mess” she says playfully.

Rumple smiles

“It’s your fault I’m so messy dearie”

Belle looks up and smiles and without out taking her eyes off him she licks him from base to tip, Rumple watches her and his breath picks up before he closes his eyes tightly as he feels himself being sucked into the heavenly hot mouth of his maid.  Rumple groans feeling his cock move in and out of that sweet mouth, her tongue licks him clean. His right hand moves off the table  to tangles in her brown hair and he slowly rocks his hips, but before he can get hard Belle finishes cleaning up and tucks him back into his pants and does the laces up before getting to her feet and leaving while Rumple tries to calm his racing heart.

* * *

Entering the Dining hall, he saw Belle siting to his left sipping the spoon of broth, Rumplestilskin smiled and walked up behind, and placed his hands on her velvet covered shoulders, Belle felt her Master’s hands travel down the front of her dress and gulped, closing her eyes and letting the power of touch guide her, Belle hummed when she felt her Master’s warm work worn palms cup her breast though the dress. Belle moans as those hands begin to cup squeeze and rub her breast, while also having his fingers play with her nipples as if they were a piece of string on his Wheel he would tweak roll and pull on them until they were hard and showing though her gown, as she was going natural underneath the gown.  All the while poor Belle was ACHING in her seat, she held tight to the armrest of her own throne like chair and bowed her back pushing her chest out and further into her master cleaver hands.

“Oh Rum…. Rumple”

Rumple smiled and moves between the seat and table and kneels at her feet, she looks down at him he then pulls her to the edge of her chair and parts the slit in her dress Belle’s breath picks up because she knew then that he was going to kiss her, it had been ages since her first ‘kiss’ and just the suspense of waiting was making her wet, he grins at her and Belle’s heart pounds in her chest and her breath hitches.  He parts her gown and spreads her legs wide and hooks them over the arm rests he can see her dark curls glistening like dew on a rose petal.

“You are beautiful” he whispers.

Before bending down and giving her a deep lick, Belle gasps and throws her head back moaning, her moans grow louder as her Master eats her out and her hips start rocking in his face, she squirming in her seat. he is making her feels so good, she suddenly moans louder that its almost a scream when she feels his silver tongue wiggle into her entrance. Belle clamps down on him, making Rumple give a muffled groan,which in turns makes Belle scream at the vibration of his moan on her lips. Once she got use to his tongue inside her she begin riding him, her hand move out from under her legs and grabs the back of the chair as her legs begin to shake and Rumple picks up the speed thrusting and swirling his tongue into her core Belle by now is practically humping her masters face.

Belle breaks, screaming to high heaven as her orgasm hits, Rumple feels the gush of her juices and drinks her down, suddenly without warning it’s all over and his mouth leaves her core, he makes his way to the head and takes his seat and starts eating glancing over at his beloved who lay in a quivering pleasurable panting mess in her chair.

After she got her breathing back to normal, Belle straights up in the chair bringing her legs down and straightens out her dress and glares out the corner of her eye at her Master, who in turned just smirked licked his lips and ‘giggled.’

That made Belle smile and yet she ate her broth with renewed hunger. When they finished Belle stood up and gathered up the bowls and spoon and placed them on the tray, she went to walk off only for Rumplestilskin to grab her ass and with his middle finger began rubbing between her legs at the same patch of skin like she did to him.

Belle freezes and closes her eyes and her breathing once again picks up, her hands are shaking making the silverware rattle, Belle moves her legs apart to give him more room to rub her harder, but it has the opposite effect he takes his hand AWAY.

“Those Dishes won’t wash themselves Dearie” he tells her she gives a squeal as he gives her ass a good smack

* * *

RCS (read comment sub) if you want more 

Finished it on 28th/6/18         


	4. Spring cleaning part1

Started it on 28th/6/18

 **Title:** spring cleaning part 1  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** smut Masturbation sparking rimming

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** While her master/ lover is away Belle does some spring cleaning yet when the master returns home he is greeted to a most PLEASING site

* * *

Belle woke on the first day of spring, yet although it was a beautiful day, the castle wasn’t the same since her master and for many, many months now her lover, Rumplestilskin had left on a business deal during the last 2 weeks of winter. Belle got out of bed, today was an overly warm day for the first day of spring and since it WAS the start of spring it was time for Belle to do some spring cleaning, yet because it was so warm, and she was alone in the castle, she for goes the maids outfit completely and changes into a breast plate and wrapped lion cloth. 

Exiting the bedroom, Belle heads down stairs and walks into the kitchen, where she makes herself some breakfast and sits at the kitchen table. After eating she set the dirty dishes in the sink. Exciting the kitchen, she grabs all she needs for cleaning first she grabbed a cloth and a bottle of cleaning polish and heads into the dining hall.

* * *

Walking into the dinning hall, she makes her way over to his cabinet of trinkets, where she opens the doors and takes out all of them and setting them on the long table, closing the doors she makes her way back over to the table and hoist herself up to sit on the table top and grabs a trinket, daps the cleaning polish on to the cloth and begins polishing away and buffing all his pretty trinkets. She glanced over at her chair and memories of what he did to her that cold winter morning, she squeezed her lower lips and wiggled on the table.  

Afterwards she put each trinket back in its place, before grabbing the broom and sweeping the floor. She asked the castle to play their song and she pretended the broom was her master/lover as she swept the floor humming along to the tune. After an hour or, so she finished sweeping and started on dusting, once she finished dusting in the dining hall she left to do his tower.

* * *

Entering the tower Belle spots his work table and flashes of what she did in this room to her beloved master made her smile, she dusted everything being careful with his potions and books, Belle was whipping down his work table, when she licked her lips as she remembered playing with her Master as he lent against this very table. Belle gave a low moan as the memory replied in her head.  She swallowed and went to go clean and tidy her masters room. She made her way down the tower stairs and towards the west wing her Masters wing.

* * *

Coming upon the west wing Belle made her way up the stairs and down the long hall towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Opening the doors, Belle was hit with the smell of potions and dry straw and the tingle of magic within the air, Belle closed her eyes and took a whiff before letting out a loud moan, she felt herself get wetter and knew she couldn’t clean not before giving herself some relief from the pleasure building within her. So, making her way over to the bed, she lay down in the middle, closing her eyes, she let her hands wonder her body.

Her right going to rub and tweak her right breast and nipple, while her left hand travelled down her stomach and under her underwear, she ran two fingers thought her lips getting them as wet as she could, as her hip began rocking, then used the tip of her index to circle her clit, moaning as she inserted her ring finger into herself.

Belle gasped as her ring finger began moving in and out of her opening while her index rubs at her clit, she sucks two fingers of her right hand into her mouth and sucked before going back to playing with her breast. Meanwhile she pulls her legs up and plants her feet on the bed opening herself more and giving her self more room, her hips began rocking as the heel of her hand pressed down on her mound and routing her heel giving herself more pleasure. Her Masters room was filled with her moans and groans, after a while she speeds up her fingers going faster and faster until her hips are bucking almost off the bed and she shatters around her own fingers.

Belle now lay on her master’s bed in a boneless mess, her underwear is soaked though so she pulls them off and kicks them off the bed, Belle pants and waits for her heart rate to go back to normal, once done she gets off the bed and makes her way to her master’s basin and fills it with water before washing her hand she used to pleasure herself.

Afterwards only covered in her breast plate she continues cleaning her masters room, before striping his bed she could smell the sent of her own sex in the air and smiled. She put the sheets in the laundry basket that magically appeared.

Before starting to tidy up the room and giving it a good clean, afterwards Belle picks up said basket and leaves her masters room.

* * *

Belle is now down by the lake washing her masters sheets and clothing sitting with her legs under her hoping to stop grass where it shouldn’t go, it’s a very warm day outside so much so that she sweats and has to wipe the sweat from her brow. She spent a few hours out side washing the clothes and sheets. Once done Belle stood and bent to pick up the washing, she made her way to the line and began pegging it out there was a sudden cool breeze blowing though the sheets making her shiver and yet cooling her lower waist, With the washing now pegged out, Belle makes her way back inside, and heads to wards the kitchen to scrub the floors.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Belle did the dishes and whipped down the surfaces, before filling a pale of water and brings it back inside, she grabbed a scrubbing brush and got down on her hands and knees and starts to scrub the floor. She was so absorbed in her work she didn’t hear her master enter the kitchen from outside. Rumples eyes widened when he entered the kitchen after magically removing his boots, to see Belle bare below the waist, and on her knee scrubbing the floor. He licked his lips, he had missed her so much while he was away and just seeing her on her hands and knees bare ass in the air did things to him, in fact he felt his cock twitch in his pants, so he knelt behind her and pulled the lace on his pants and took out his cock. Rumplestilskin sucked two fingers in his own mouth and got them nice and wet, and then pumping his own cock until it was nice and hard, Belle stopped scrubbing when she felt something slide through her lower lips moving back and forth but never entering her.

She tried moving away, only for hands to grab her waist, she stopped moving when she felt those hands on her hips, she felt his fingernails lightly scrap her hip bones,  Belle relaxed as she knew those hands not to mention the lips that were now planting kiss on her lower back. Belle shivered when something cold slide down her back, before it was suddenly gone 

_What in the world was that i felt she thought_

Shaking off that odd feeling she went back to scrubbing the floor while rocking her own hips back against his and giving it a wiggle, Belle grins hearing him moan, she then feels him push her upper body down on the floor as his hips rocked harder,

“Rumple please…... I need to see you…… touch you Please” Belle moans.

She felt him smile.

Yet he didn’t let up just kept sliding his cock back and fourth between her lips getting harder and faster with his hips until she felt him shake he pulled back, shouts and spill his seed all over her ass. Belle gasped, as she felt his seed drip down her ass cheeks, then shouts as she feels his tongue lick her from fount to back, she feels the wet muscle even slide over her ass hole.

“Ohhhh…. Rumple……what……what did you just do” she asked trembling from the unknown sensation and struggling to keep herself on all fours.

“What you mean this” he whispered before repeating the act again.

“YES” she hissed pushed her ass back into his hips.

Rumple smiled and turns her around bringing her into his lap as he sits back on his heels and removes her breast plate, he leans in and puts his mouth to her breast, Belle moans throwing her head back and placing her arms behind her to hold her up, while his hips pick up speed. Belle feels her arms start to shake when he takes his left hand and starts playing with her clit and hood.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh Rumple my master my love,” Belle moans continuing to rock her hips as he plays with her and sucks on her breast he feels his own seed dripping onto him, so he lifts her and stands up. Taking her over to the kitchen table, he lays her face down on the table, with her lower half hanging off the table. Belle lifts herself up on her elbows and looks over her shoulder, seeing his amber eyes darkening and his smile widen, while licking hid lips. Belle breath picked up, he looked like a starving man who had just found a feast. Rumple sat down placed his hands on her hips and began licking and sucking his own seed of her ass, Belle swallowed she couldn’t take her eyes off him and he couldn’t look away. She was breathtaking her hair a tumbled mess her body glistening with sweat.

Once he had cleaned her of his seed he begin to show her how much she was missed, Belle gasped and groans moving her hips back as he ate her out from behind yet when he inserted his tongue, Belle’s eyes popped open and she moans clawing at the table, when she felt him go deeper inside her then he ever had before.

She was a moaning quivering mess, he brought her over the edge again and again and again until her arms gave out. she was breathing so hard, he could hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. Pulling away, Rumple licked his lips, and watched as his love lay panting on the table. He leans over her placing kisses on her shoulders and shoulder blades, Belle’s eyes flattered open, and she smiled at him when his face came into view.

“Got your breath back sweetheart because its not over yet” he whispered.

Before sucking on her neck, Belle whimpers as he trails kiss down her back and between her ass cheeks Belle gasp and closes her eyes tight as his tongue lathers her back entrance, she wiggles her hips, feeling strange.  Rumple moves his hand down to play with her clit to help her relax. He plays with her until he feels wetness on his fingers, then with a predatory grin he slips them inside her.

Belle gasps and moans feeling his fingers inside she gave a yelp of surprise, when he curled those same fingers making his nails graze her inner wall, he could tell she was relaxed and went in for the kill, licking her hard from front to back making her moan yet she froze when she felt the tip of his tongue wiggle it way though the ring of muscle and sucked into her ass, they both froze. Belle rest her forehead on the table her breathing picks up, Rumple used the hand on her right hip to massage her lower back, as he flicked his tongue around inside of her.

Belle whimpers.

Rumple moves his fingers in and out of her making her moan and groan when it gets to the point that Belle as pulled herself up, hands flat on the table and starts moving back and forth Intime with his fingers. Rumple knows she relaxed enough to start thrusting his tongue in and out of her ass.

Belle moves in time with her lover, until he’s fucking her at both ends and has Belle clawing at the table and leaving finger nail makes in the wood, her screams could be heard throughout the castle, all that build-up of pleasure leads to a massive orgasm that leaves poor Belle passed out on the table. Afterwards Rumple cradles his beauty in his arm and puffs away in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 

RCS (read comment subscribe) if you want more 

* * *

Finished it on 1st /7/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smart_heart i need your help orginally this chapter was called spring cleaning but as i was Finishing it i came up with another title name welcome home now i do not know what to call it what do you think i should call it or do you have a whole new name for this chapter


	5. Welcome home part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: i'm SO Sorry for the late update i was updating another story my little mermaid Story a tale of sea and land over on fanfiction pen name suns and stars and then starting another chapter of that same story during this time i was in the middle of also writing this chapter when i was hit with some personal stuff which made me not in the right frame of mind to continue writing this chapter for over a week or so 
> 
> i went back over the last chapter and relized i forgot to add a key point in the story opps so i've gone back over and added it in, just because i haven't written it down dose not mean they haven't fucked in ever room place nook and cranny of the castle our beloved imp sure did give her a LOT of orgasms to the point of making poor belle pass out
> 
> hope you like this next one 
> 
> i already have idea's for the next one shot called on a bed of roses keep an eye out for it

Started it on the 4th /7/18

 **Title:** welcome home part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** smut rim swearing spanking

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT (if I did there would be more rumbelle and Gideon Bae would not be dead, and it would be a GOLDEN world)

 **Intro:** Belle wakes from her post bliss high to her beloved master helping her relax from her new experience. after their early afternoon nap, Belle welcomes her loving master home.

* * *

 

When the smoke cleared he was suddenly hit by his lover sent in HIS ROOM, he inhaled sharply, and carried her over to his bed and lay her face down on her stomach grabbed some oils. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled her legs, before putting a small amount on his hands then rubbed them together before placing them on her lower back and kneading the tight muscles,

Belle came back to the world with a low moan.

Rumplestilskin smiled.

“Hello dearie.”

“Whoa someone missed me” she breathed

She gave a sudden moan of relaxation as the knots in her lower back are released.

“Oh, that feels good.”

“It only gets better.” he tells her.    

 Belle snuggled down and pillowed her head on her arms, closing her eyes only to open them seconds later when she felt a light sting on her ass,

“Hey what was that for” asked Belle, lifting herself up onto her elbows and looking over her shoulder at him.

  "You were playing with yourself in my room dearie”

Belle smiled and bit her lip.

“What are you going to do Master punish me?” she asked looking at her master/ lover with innocent eyes and giving her ass a not so innocent wiggle.

Rumple groans and smacks her ass again, Belle grunts he does it again until both their surprise instead of moving away, Belle pushed back into his smacks, and moans, he does it again and again, until she was moaning, and leaking from her core. Rumple was surprised to see wetness on the inside of her thigh.

“Are you getting turned on sweetheart” he whispered into her lower back.

Belle looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly at him.

“Ah I don’t know, am I?" she asked slyly.   

 He took his hand and put two fingers in her and pulled them out he smiled, when he saw the wetness coating his fingers. 

“Yes, you are” he then put his fingers to his nose and sniffed moaning.

“You smell as heavenly as I remember.”

He stuck them in his mouth and moaned and sucked her essence off his fingers.

“You taste just as good”    

 He then lays down, next to his beloved beauty, turning to face him Belle pouts, seeing him still dressed.

“Hey why the pout?” he asked   

Running his thumb over her bottom lip, Belle bite his thumb and thumb nail,

“I’m in my birthday suite……

“What a gorgeous birthday suite it is” he says running his hand down her the front

Belle smiled and blushed.

……While your fully clothed that is unfair” she finished   

Rumple smiled and with a bit of magic he was sitting next to her in all his gold green grey scaly skin glory.

Belle smiled

“Your beautiful Rumple”            

 Her Master/ lover looked away insecurely, he couldn’t see what Belle saw all he saw was a monster.

“I’m not beautiful sweetheart I’m beastly”

Without warning he found himself on his back with Belle straddling him, her hands on his chest and her eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

“Rumplestilskin do I have to ‘blow’ your brains out” she threatens.

Rumple just smiled.

Belle just rolls her eyes and rolled off him to roll on her side away from him, Rumplestilskin pulled her back against him so his cock nestled between her cheeks and slipped his left arm under her upper torso and cupping her left breast. While his right arm lay across her waist, but his hand cupped her mound, he flicked her nipple with his left index finger and her hood with his right making her sigh and her hips wiggle, that action  makes Rumple bites his bottom lip and buries his face into the side of her neck

* * *

 

**A few hours later 12:00pm**

a few hours later, they had shifted in their sleep, Rumple lay on his back with Belle curled into his side, Belle woke when she felt her lover squeeze her hip blinking awake, Belle   looked up when she heard her name being moaned and saw Rumple a relaxed blissful look on his face she then glanced below the waist and saw it was tented and blushed.

 _Someone’s having a good dream,_ she thought.

Then smirked and carefully moved herself trying not to wake her master and bent to take him in her mouth, Rumple moans and twist his hips, as Belle has her way with her sleeping master. She hears his breathing pick up, looking up at him she could see sweat running down his chest, she closed her eyes, and moans herself, when she felt his finger nails scratch her scalp as he grabbed a fist full of her hair. Belle felt him start moving his hips.

So, she begins bobbing her head which only made him rock his hips faster. Belle suddenly got an idea after spotting the oil Rumple rubbed on her, but need a little help, Belle felt a tingle in her hand and glanced down to se that same bottle of oil NOW in her HAND. Smiling around the cock in her mouth she continues to bob her head up and down as she uncorked the bottle and coats her index and middle fingers.

Putting the stopper back on, Belle moved her fingers up under Rumple ass and used her index finger to circle the tight ring of muscle, she glanced up at Rumple and saw him frown and his breathing hitch, Belle swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and slipes her finger inside. She hears him grunt so she lets him adjust before moving her finger in and out along with bobbing her head up and down, Belle did this a few times before slipping her other finger inside him. She moved her fingers and her head at the same time, Rumple lifted his hips and his breathing picked up, sweat coats his body.

“OHHH” Rumple groans.

Yet as Belle was fingering his ass the tips of her fingers grazed something inside, making Rumple shout and shoot his seed out down Belle’s throat, Belle had the presence to quickly remove her fingers and mouth before backing away just as he bolts up in bed.

“Good afternoon master did you enjoy, your nap, well looking at the mess you made it seems you did enjoy your nap,” said Belle.

Rumple seamed confused and blinked at Belle, the woman in question just bit her bottom lip and smiled

“Belle” he asked.

“Yes, love now come on time for a nice relaxing bath” she tells him. Suddenly a tub filled with cool water appeared just under the bedroom window Rumple was surprise, looked at his beauty and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey what can I say the castle LOVES me” Belle comments, getting up off the bed and pulling Rumple to his feet he swayed on his shake legs for a minute before walking to the tub while mumbling

“More like obeying its mistress”

“What was that dear?” Belle called out while washing her hands in the basin.

“Nothing sweetheart” he replied while stepping into the tub and lowering himself down, afterwards, Belle walked over and knelt by the tube, grabbed the cloth and began washing her master, which surprised rumple quite a bit.

“Sweetheart what are you doing” he asks watching her lather up the cloth and running it over his arms and chest.

“Welcoming you home master, it’s been over 2 weeks since you were last home” Belle replied.

“Oh, so that’s what you were doing before?” he asked,

“Yes”

“well it was wonderful yet different”

Belle smiled but blushed, “the only difference was you used your tongue while I used my fingers I would have used my tongue, but my mouth was full,”

Rumple chuckled.

“Your forgiven then sweetheart”

After she finished washing his arms and chest, she moved to the head of the tub, “where are you going, love,”

“Nowhere now lean forward?” she asked before lightly running her finger nails down his back, making Rumple moan, Belle pulled back in shock, “you felt that?” she asked, “yes, I did, let me guess you though my scaly skin was thick and wouldn’t be able to feel, your nails.

Belle felt shame for assuming such a thing and lowered her eyes, sensing his beauty was upset Rumple leans back and tilts his head back looking upside down at her, and cupped the side of her face.

“I’m not offended Sweetheart looking at my skin makes it look like its tough enough that I can’t feel fingernails, but I do” said Rumple, bring her free hand to his lips and sucking her thumb into his mouth swirling his tongue around her thumb, Belle inhaled deeply though her nose resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“Rumple” Belle sighed  

Rumple chuckles and lets her thumb go before leaning forward again and Belle goes back to washing her lovers back. Afterwards she moved back to the side of the tub, “Stand up master, please.” Belle asked kindly.

  Rumple smirked.

“Can’t get enough of me can you my beauty”

 Belle just rolled her eyes, “I think it’s the other way around love”

 Rumple chuckles yet stands up, Belle eyes him up and down and licks her lips seeing the droplets of water running down his body, there was even a water drop dangling from the tip of his cock. That little drop was too tempting to resist, so sticking out the tip of her tongue, she licked the droplet from the tip of his cock making him gasp.

“See told you, you can’t get enough of me”

Belle glared at him.

“Behave my imp” she tells him before giving his ass a good swat, then picking up the cloth and running it over his leg, Rumple eyes widened at the gesture and nickname,

“Belle dearie did you just call me an imp”                   

“You can be when you want to be like this morning, you couldn’t even let me finish my cleaning you just had to play with me” said Belle moving the cloth over his stomach, and down his right leg, after washing his legs she moved on to his cock and balls deliberately driving him crazy.

“Hey, hey don’t get hard now honey or you’ll never fit into your pants,” Belle warned,

Then remember the spring heat and back tracked her warning “on second thought with this heat you won’t need those pants I won’t want my master getting over heated, so I say stay in this outfit I think its beautiful please allow me to get my fill” she asked looked up at him with innocent beautiful blue eyes.

 Belle felt him start to get hard in her hands, Rumple breath picked up as his raging lust for his Belle, burned in his veins, the two weeks away were torture with out her and now seeing her kneeling  naked before him pumping his cock in her hands  asking him to stay naked all day so she can look upon him, made him groan and after being away from her for two weeks who was he to deny her of her simple pleasure of just looking at him all day,  so in th end he nodded dimly as the feel of her cool hand on his heated cock was making him lose his mind. Once she finished washing him, Rumple sighed in relief, Belle meanwhile turned him, so she could wash his ass and lower back, Rumple looked over his shoulder, “no funny business” he warns her.

Belle just looked up at him and pouts. 

“But my mouth is empty now” she whines, she wants to try and see if she could drive her powerful tight control of a lover into an uncountable mess as he did when he fucked her ass on the kitchen table with his tongue to the point of making her pass out     

Rumple closed his eyes and shivers at the mental image of his beauty tongue fucking him in the ass, his eyes opened when he felt teeth nibbling on his ass cheeks, looking down he saw Belle smiling up at him then sooth the sting with her tongue he felt that wet muscle move up and swirl in to his tailbone making him inhale though his nose, Belle saw his back muscles tense and felt his ass clench.

 Belle smiled and kissed his lower back,” what’s wrong Lover not feeling good” she whispers.

He felt his stomach become knotted and clenched his hands, yet Belle didn’t do anything instead she just rested her forehead against his lower back he didn’t know how long he stood in the tube waiting for his Beauty to do SOMETHING.

His breath hitched as he felt the tip of her tongue on his balls he hisses as her tongue swirled and lapped at his balls, Rumple’s eyes popped open and throws his head back letting out a moan as his ball sac is ingulfed in Belle’s warm wet mouth, Rumple clenched his teeth as Belle began sucking like a calf sucking on its mother teat. He felt a jolt of pleasure each and every time she sucked as it felt like his balls were being lightly tugged on he began panting in anticipation of what was to come he could feel her tongue move from his balls up thought the bottom end of his ass and up though the crack in his ass, his legs were shaking, and she hadn’t even got to the main event, mimicking the croc grin her lover wore when they first met.

She flattens her tongue and sweeps it over his entrance, she feels it twitch under her tongue as she starts drawing patterns on his entrance. Poor Rumple was in a pickle he needed to hold on to SOMETHING but there was NOTHING to hold on TO, he kept shaking his head the pleasure was just building in him, his legs lost their strength making him lose his balance.

“Fuck this” he hissed, Belle grins as she felt her lover transfer them both to the bed, Rumple fell face first on the bed Belle had not let up her assault on his asshole, during the transfer. Rumple pushed himself up on his hands and knees, “Fuck Belle” he pants bowing his and clutching the sheets feeling her still drawing patterns his entrance.

He hisses when he feels the vibration of her muffled giggle, before feeling her move away he looks over his shoulder seeing her kneeling there, a grin on her face and her blue eyes sparking with myth, before hearing her sweet voice say “that’s what I’m doing dearie” before giggling again at using his own endearment against him.

But before he could say anything more Belle was back to slowly killing him with her tongue, as he pushed back on her tongue Belle wiggled her tongue inside him, Rumples eyes widened and he let out a silent scream and like with what Rumple did, Belle also froze, she widened his knees and cupped his balls with her left hand and rolled them making Rumple groan trying to help him relax she let his balls go to lightly rub the patch of skin that made him lose it before. Yet once she had him where she wanted him she was brutal fucking fast and hard and assaulted the gland she had grazed with her fingers, and her finger nails digging into both cheeks, as she picked up the tempo.

Such an assault unlocked the ‘Beast’ within him and he began clawing at the sheets and biting the pillow, he knew he was about to burst his balls and cock felt heavy

“OH…. Belle…… your…. killing…. Me” he pants, repeatedly banging his forehead on the pillow,

Belle could feel how tense her lover was and that he was fighting his release she gave one hard lick to the gland inside him

Rumple ROARED his release making Belle shiver, he was left a boneless mess, but he was still conscious. In seconds the bed was cleaned and mended from his claws and Belle smiled silently thanking the castle, she crawled to his side but pouted to see he was still awake.

“Oh, Belle why that look” he breathed out

Turning on his back

“You were meant to pass out you eat me out until I pass out, yet I return the favour and YOU don’t even pass out I wish I had your stamina” Belle whines

Rumple chuckled.

“Well you did kill me because I’m in Haven with a stunningly beautiful Angel”        

Belle blushed and moved off the bed and made her way to the door, “where are you going sweetheart,”

“to make lunch”

“But dearie you just ate” he grins

“True but I mean food, you on the other hand must be full since you ate me out until all i saw was black, now why don’t you take another bath while I go make us lunch I need some energy after that work out I just did”

* * *

                             

**45 minuets later**

Rumple was stepping out of the tube one more and with a wave of his hand he was dry and made his way over to the bed and sat back against the headboard to wait for his beauty, moments later Belle re-enters the room in all her glory while carrying the tray with their lunch meat sandwiches a bowl of fruit and two cups of tea. Belle sets the tray on the bedside table next to him before crawling over him and straddling his waist the couple smiled.

“Comfy dearie.”

Belle reached over and picked up her cup and put it to her lips smiling before taking a sip, Rumple did the same he was memorized by his maid, she sat on his lap drinking her tea naked as the day she was birthed, her skin slick with her sweat her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders back and chest the sun streamed into the room making the sweat on her body glisten.

Belle roamed her eyes over her lover’s body the sun made his skin shine, she licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes landed on his lips, her beloved master did the same they both had the same craving for a kiss a true kiss, Rumple sighs takes Belle’s cup and set both his and hers on the tray. Belle looks at him, “Rumple what’s wrong love,”

“I’m dying to kiss you sweetheart” he says truthfully. He saw Belle start to rise on her knees and he pull her back down in his lap holding her hips in his hands, “no love a true kiss from these lips” he says while running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, “Me too Rumple” Belle mumbles against his thumb.

They bring their foreheads together and stared into each other eyes conveying their love for one another and how much they are loved and wanted by the other with their eyes instead of their mouths, the bittersweet and tender moment was broken by the sudden growling of their stomachs, they looked at one another and laughed.

Belle reaches over and takes both their sandwiches and handed her lover his, they enjoyed their sandwich and afterwards Belle fed her lover some fruit before moving off him and cuddling into his side, throwing her left leg over his waist. “Rumple what was this deal you went away for 2 week for” Belle asked,

“I’m working on something that might help me and YOU but the books I have here did not give me the answers, so I needed to go and make a few deals for some Very RARE books” Rumple saw her eyes light up, “what is it?” asked Belle,

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up I haven’t even looked at the books yet sweetheart so lets just hold off  on the excitement ok I don’t want to tell you just yet until I have a look at those books” Belle just pouts he in turns picks up a piece of fruit and holds it  to her lips Belle smiles and opens her mouth  Rumple places the fruit in her mouth with Belle catching his index and thumb with her lips.

Rumple’s eyes darken as Belle sucked on his thumb after the fruit is gone Belle rolls Rumple onto his front and grabs the oil before moving back up on the bed and kneeling between his spread legs and uncorks the stopper,

“Belle what are you up to my little maid?” he asked hearing the stopper pop off,

"Helping you relax dearie being away for two weeks in the cold weather, not to mention all the times you sit and spin with no support on you back your back muscles must be as tight as a knot,” she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Relax love I’ll make you feel good promise.”

Rumple moans and tilts his head to the side as he feels her teeth nipping at the side of his neck she licks the area before pulling back and straddling his ass so her lower lips rest on his ass cheeks, Rumple moaned and buries his face into the pillow at feeling her lower curls brush his cheeks.

Belle giggles, pours a small amount of the oil on her hands, rubs them together and places them on his shoulder before firmly moving them down his back between his shoulders and down to his lower back then going back up towards his shoulders and moving outwards, then coming back inwards and back down his back only to stop in  the middle of his back.  “Oh, my poor, poor master you’ve been dealing and spinning to much” Belle comment well working on a hard knot in the middle of his back, Rumple hisses in pain only seconds later he feels her lips on that same spot and sighs than moans as the muscles in his back start to loosen. Once his back is done she gets him to sit on the edge of the bed and works on his shoulder Rumple closes his eyes and leans his head back,

“Oh Belle” he moans feeling his little maid’s small hands working out the knots in his shoulders yet they both shiver and gasp as Bells nipples graze along his upper back. By the time Belle is finished massaging her master, Rumple feels like Jelly. Belle manages to bring her beloved under the covers she could see he was feeling dozy and about to drop off.

Belle smiles gets off the bed and tucks her lover in, “welcome home my Rumple” she whispered before kissing his forehead and exciting the bedroom.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 26th/7/2018  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bit of trouble ending this as part of me wanted to have Belle curl up next to rumple but another part wanted what to do what i choice to end it with i was trying to figure out which would be the sweeter ending to this


	6. wicked games part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Smart Heart: imp doesn’t mean important it means a small, mischievous devil or sprite. Also, the next one shot after part 2 takes place before A Different kind of Kiss hint it’s when Belle first comes to the dark castle and involves the fames Chip cup that idea came to me when I read Belle's Fantasy by Charlotte Ashmore in fact it was inspired by her sub plot she had in that story because it takes place before A Different kind of Kiss do you think I should RE order the chapters around and make the that one shot called awakening as the first chapter or just leave it as Chapter 8 I have to chop this chapter as it was going on 14 pages and still not finished yet I don’t have a title for part one but will keep the original title called on a bed of roses for part 2

Started it on 28th /7/2018

 **Title:** wicked gamespart 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** Smut

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Rumple has been working hard on a gift for his beloved beauty and for himself one he hopes will bring them closer Belle on the other hand is driving her lover out of his mind with her wicked game of flirtation

* * *

it was the 2nd month of spring and a beautiful sunny morning, Belle was outside tending to her rose garden  humming a beautiful tune, while her lover and master the dark one known as Rumplestilskin was in his north tower, working away on the gift for his Belle, he was pouring over his new books for over a month. But now he was finally ready to put it to the test, grabbing the ingreedance he began making the potion that would bring the two lovers together.

* * *

Belle felt the sun beat down on her, her roses  were in such disarray from the winter winds alas she was able to protect them from dying by covering them up yet allowing sunlight in but blocking the harsh winter out.  They had not died only  wilted a bit,  so she pulled  weeds out from the garden bed dug out and re planted the roses, sticking pieces of wood and tying it together as they were wilting from the long winter, before giving them some water. Once she was finished she was hot sticky and fifthly and her stomach growled looking up yet shielding her eyes, Belle judge the sun on what time it was and noticed it was only 9. Standing up she dusted her hands on her apron before stripping off and diving into the lake.

 “Ah” Belle sighed after re-surfacing and whipping her hair from her eyes, “my, my so this is where you have been dearie, I come down from my tower expecting my breakfast and tea, yet I find neither, you do realize the time do you not?”

Belle looked up and smiled.

She bit her lip and smiled coyly at him, “I’m all filthy. master so I thought I’d quickly wash up before serving you your breakfast”

“Well then I will just have to help you, so it gets done quicker now won’t I” then with a snap his fingers  he was naked from head to toe, Belle licked her lips as she took in the site of her lover, Rumple just grins at seeing her eyes grow darker and her breathing pick up. He steps into the lake  and made his way  over to her. Belle felt her lover’s breath on the back of her neck and shivered, with a wave a cloth appeared in his hand, getting it nice and wet he began removing dirt and sweat from her body,  Belle sighs leaning back against his chest at the feel of his hands on her body, Belle stretched her arms up and around her masters neck her fingers playing with the hair at the nap of his neck and let her eyes close she felt the cloth wash over her arms yet giggled when the cloth tickled her arm pits. “Ticklish sweet thing” he whispers in her ear his hot breath making her shiver, yet all Belle could do is nod, “As much I would LOVE to play with you my dear beauty I believe it’s time for breakfast” said Rumple.

The couple exit the lake and with a wave of Rumples hand, they are dried and dressed, Belle’s dress this time was a midnight blue in colour with and Icey blue under skirt,  she looks down at herself and smiles before she slips her arm though his, before they make their way back to the castle.

* * *

 

They walk though the castle parting ways near the kitchen, “don’t forget your apron dearie,” Belle turned and saw her apron dangling from his fingers, Belle smiled and took it from him before looking back at her master and smiling slyly, Rumple gave his maid a suspicious  look, "Its best I wear it after all if I were to spill anything down my front you’d be temped to lick it off won’t you master?”

Rumple only smirks and pulls her roughly into his  arms, he was about to kiss her but backtracks and instead buries his face into the side of her neck and growls his annoyance of not being able to kiss his beauty, he’s able to love her with his heart show her with his mouth and hands by loving her body but the true way of showing you love someone a simple kiss is the one thing that can never happen between these two.

“Bloody hell its hard”  he mumbles into her neck before sucking on the spot where his lips rested, he closes his eyes and gives a soft moan and the small gasp that leave Belle’s sweet lips. He felt her hands move, one laches into the back of his head fingers moving though his corkscrew like locks and every now and then gives them a gentle tug, he feels her other hand move down his chest the sensation makes Rumple shift his feet and moving his legs apart, he releases the patch of skin he was sucking on to let out a deep groan as Belle’s tiny hand cups his leather covered cock, she whispers in his ear, “hmm no its not Rumple but it CAN be” before giving said cock a gentle squeeze, making the Master of the castle gasp, Belle lets him go completely takes a step back and put her apron on  before looking up at her love cupping his jaw she licks her suddenly dry lips making Rumple groan at her teasing gesture.

“Master I can see you’re stressed, so I suggest while I make us breakfast you go and Spin you told me once you spin so much because you like to watch the wheel turn as it helps you forget, so I ask you to go and forget your worries”  she turns him around and swats his ass, “Now go,” She watches him exit  the kitchen and turns back to go make breakfast.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Rumple made his way through the castle and towards  the dining hall entering the room  he makes his way over to  the Wheel and take his seat on the stool, he sets up the wheel and begins to turn it,  he suddenly smiles when he remembers bringing his Belle pleasure right here at the wheels table, he ran a hand over said table and closed his eyes, Remembering the incident  Rumple’s breath picked up and he unconsciously wet his dry lips and moans remembering how she tasted.  he maybe the dark one now but deep inside he wanted to be rid of the darkness as the former dark one before him Zoso always belittles him telling him that his little maid would never love a poor crippled spinner like him, that and wanting to protect Belle from enemies is the only reason he never wanted to give up the power, after all his ex-wife Milah left him for another man when he returned from the ogres war because she learned he fled the war and was branded a cowered.

It was one night a few years back and the war was STILL raging where he stumbled on  the beggar after being humiliated by the Duke after trying to flee the village, it was later that night where he killed the beggar who turned out to be the Dark one who had been under the control duke that humiliated him. He was so absorbed in his memories he didn’t hear Belle enter with the tray of their tea and breakfast and set it down he didn’t even hear her come up behind him.

Rumple was pulled out of his memories by a pair of arms draping over his shoulder from behind and Fingers playing with the laces on his vest while a nose nuzzled the side of his neck, “I thought I told you to forget for a while” She whispers against his neck after feeling how tense he was, Rumple sighs and leans back against her.

“Belle” he breaths out her name.

The woman smiles, “come on master breakfast is ready,” with that  She pulled her lover to his feet and walked him over to the table and sat him down in his chair before kneeling at his feet Rumple looks down at his lady kneeling between  his legs he saw her unlace his pants,and move them down his legs

“Master your very tense this morning and that just won’t do you need to relax before you eat”  she tells him right before she wraps her wet lips around the head of his cock, Rumple sighs and leans his head back one hand enters and curls into her brown locks holding the back of her head, he closer his eyes and moans When he felt her tongue come out to play swirling around the cock in her mouth before playing with the slit at the tip of his cock, “oh Belle my beauty” Rumple sighs, before gently rocking his hips into her mouth. Belle smiles around his cock and begins to bob her head up and down Rumple cries out his free hand shoots out gripping the edge of the table in front of him Belle sneaks a hand under her lovers’ shirt.

Rumple makes  a noise in the back of his throat at the feel of that Tiny hand moving up his chest he gasped when he felt her Finger tweaking pinching and pulling his nipple

_Ah god can the night hurry up I don’t think I can hold out until tonight to make her mine, but I must tonight must be special for her._

“Ah Belle please darling i….i can’t Please, please .please” he begged for his release,  so she picked up speed  but then stopped Rumple, looked down he then felt her throat relax she looked up  he saw something in her eyes  and realized she was allowing him to  use her mouth for his release his eyes widened.

“Are you sure” he asked, he saw her nodded, so he began fucking her mouth chasing his release but just before he shoots his seed he pulls back a bit so that he won’t chock her. Belle greedily drinks down her master’s seed, after he comes, Rumple slumps in his chair.

 “Feeling relaxed my master” Belle asked sweetly while getting to her feet, Rumple just gives her a dopy smile, Belle heads back to her seat and picks up her cup acting  as if she hadn’t just blown her master into a brainless dope and takes a sip before setting it down and begins eating her breakfast. It took Rumple a few minutes to come back to reality When he did he straightened up in his chair glanced at Belle smiled and began eating

* * *

After breakfast  Belle started on her chores while Rumple headed on back to his tower to finish the gift for Belle they both worked  until lunch when they took their break there was light chatter as they ate, So Rumple how’s the research going you’ve been working on something for over a month, can I NOW know what it is you did say it was for US?” asked Belle. She saw him shake his indicating he wasn’t  going to divulge WHAT he was working on.

So,  setting her half-eaten lunch aside, she makes her way over to Rumple.  He sits back as Belle inserts herself between her master and his food and climbs into his lap, “come on please” she whispered, before preparing his face and neck although avoiding his mouth with kisses, before slipping her hand down the front of his shirt and playing with left nipple.

Rumple grit his teeth, “your playing dirty dearie” he said though gritted teeth he heard her muffled giggle then gasped when he felt her sucking on his earlobe then licking around the shell of his ear,  Rumple in returned grasped her ass in both hands making her gasp, when he gave them a squeeze, she then moved her mouth down towards his throat and sucked on his Adams apple, Rumple tils his head back giving her more access and groans  when she blows on that wet spot, before going back to it, she had driven her beloved crazy.

He growls  “You’re very persistent dear now I’m going to have to make you unable to think about my plans.”

 Belle’s eyes widened has Rumple pulled apart the top of her gown making her breast pop out.  Belle tils her head back and moans  at the feel of her left nipple being incased in Rumple warm wet mouth, she begins to toss her head from side to side as she felt him  begin sucking while his left hand moves up her legs before resting on her mound and began rubbing circles on it. “OHHHH Rumple” Belle moans gripping his shoulders and getting up on her knees and opening them wider Belle shivered and squirmed on the chair at the feel of her master’s long nails combing though her lower curls that had now become damp with her wetness, “Rumple”” she gasped as he pinch her clit “ah fuck.” Belle sighed.

Rumple tsked, and pulled his mouth away making Belle whine at the loss of his warm mouth, “such  langue coming from a lady, looks like I’m going to have to punish the mouth for such talk, “he says while circling the tip of his index finger around her entrance, Belle closed her eyes only to open them seconds later after feeling a sting on her lower lips over and over he smacks her lips not enough to course pain just hard enough to STING.  Rumple looked up at the beautiful sight before him.  Belle’ knelt above him  breathing heavily, her dress was open and hanging by her arms, her hair was a mess, her eyes normally a sky blue colour now midnight blue with desire and sweat sleek body.

“It’s not over yet dearie”   he said  inserting a finger inside her and fucking her with it, Belle gasp and moan then sighs at the feel of his mouth back on her  the nipple he had previously been sucking on, Belle rise her self up and bring her self down again riding his finger Belle hisses as he inserts  another finger yet she continues riding said fingers moaning and groaning, “ahh Rum…ple my love” Belle huffs and clinches around the fingers making her master moan imaging that tightness around his cock.  It isn’t the first time he had imagined that tightness around his cock infact that night after fucking her with his mouth at the table that winter morning and feeling the tightness around his tongue he ended up jerking off that night imagining the feel of her tight walls around him and he’d wanted it ever since. He came back to himself at the sound of Belle breathing heavily and her body shivering the pair speed up until Belle hisses in pain,

“ah shit Rumples you need to cut those nail” she says as one slightly scrapes her inner walls  as he pushes up and she had pushed down at the same time, Rumples eyes widened in horror and removes his fingers, she looks down and comforts him,

“Shh Rumple” she tells him before he could withdraw into himself. She grabbed the hand that had pleasured her and stuck those same fingers in her mouth moaning at the taste of her on his fingers, she smiled and bit the tips of said fingernails.  After some time, he slips those fingers from her mouth, he lifted her to her knees once more and placed his mouth to her lips and gave her a few comforting licks making her sigh, only to groan when she felt him insert his tongue into her core to sooth the sting of his nails.

She gripped the back of his chair as her other hand held him to her lips, she cried out as he fucked her and griped his hair in her hand she rocked into his face and leans back Rumple moves his arms around her  and cups her ass making Belle push her hips into his face more as he removes his tongue and slides it down her entrance to the patch of skin below it and starts give it a few hard lick making Belle cry out and moving her hips faster his noise is now rubbing against her hood moving it side to side,

“Ahh Ohhhh hmmm” Belle moans the things he was making her feel  she could feel something build with her, Rumple felt her quiver and moaned as wetness dripped onto his tongue he moans and draws his tongue back up from that patch of skin over her entrance and up to the hood and swirled it tongue around it all the while poor Belle lay trembling in his arms and struggling to hold herself up,

“Ohh Rumple please, please I can’t”  she begged the pleasured had built but not consumed her yet, she felt him smiling and gasped as he thrust his tongue back inside her and fucked her, digging his nails in to her ass. Her moans and groans filled his ears and the dining hall, he then pinched her hood and her release broke over her, she came with a scream and Rumple moans as her essence gush out of her and into his mouth he kneaded and groped her ass soothing her though her climax when she came back down she collapsed on his lap resting her head on his chest breathing heavily.

He kissed her temple “I don’t deserve you sweetheart but I’m too selfish to give you up” he whispered.

Belle hummed “that’s good because I’m not going anywhere”

“You need rest love come on” he lifts her into his arms and stands up walking out of the dining room and carrying her back to her room.

RCS if you want more

 

* * *

 

Finished it on 18/8/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank all who have Commented looking at you Smart Heart as you are the ONLY one to comment, as well as adodcefa, Deinsep, and Smart_heart plus the two guest who left kudos along with UnicornSunny  
> Once Upon A Time and of cause once again Smart_heart (p.s you smart_heart booked mark this oneshot Collection twice) for bookmarking this Collection of oneshots, and i also want to thank the MANY people who have viewed this as i have over 163 hits for this story so thank you all however after part 2 i'll be taking a step back from this for a time as i've stuggled with this one short and do feel a little burnt out but i will be working on other Rumbelle stories until my smut muse returns she has run off with the dark one or his shadows although i do have a few idea's for other one shots of this collection but that all they are ideas


	7. Mistress of the Dark castle part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Smart heart, first i would recommend her son to only because i think you might like its sequel true love never dies and its best to read her son to, to understand the sequel then whatever other ones you wish to read after that also i figured out a title for part one i called it wicked games it comes from an old song title wicked games sung by a male singer named Chris Isaak

Started it on 18th /8/2018

 **Title** Mistress of the dark castlepart 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance

Warnings:none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** tonight, is the night Rumples surprise is at hand and shall forever change Belle’s place and life in the dark castle 

* * *

 When Belle woke she was surprised to notice it was night sitting up she looked around seeing a beautiful Golden dress hanging on the door of her wardrobe   she scrambled to her feet and made her way over transfixed by the beauty of the gown as she got closer she saw a note and rose resting on the handle  she smiled and picked up the rose putting it to her nose and smelt the sent. The picked up the note opened it and read it.

**My darling Belle**

**Please wear this first of many gifts and meet me in the dining hall for a night I will make sure you never forget**

**Love forever**

**Rumplestilskin**

Belle eyes widened

 _Wow he MADE this dress my goodness it beautiful_  she thought running her finger over the gown, she stripped off her night slip that she just realized she was wearing, suddenly a tub of warm water appeared in front of a now roaring fire and smiled, whispering a soft  “thank you” to the castle, walking over Belle steps into the tub and sighs lowering herself down into the warm water.

15 minutes later Belle stepped out and dried herself off before walking over  to the dress after putting on her under cloths she slipped into the gown  she was surprised to feel the laces tying THEMSELVES, she dried and brushed her hair before slipping her feet into the golden heels and making her way out of the room rose in hand,

* * *

Stepping into the room she stopped too shocked by what she saw to move, the dining room was lit with candles bathing the room in a glowing light and a mouth-watering feast was laid out along the table.  Belle looked around and spots her master looking into the fire, she was surprised to see him dressed in his black leather pants and a midnight blue coat.

“Rumple” she calls his name softly. Hearing her soft voice the master of the castle turns and she gets to see the outfit in full, he’s wearing a white shirt and over that he wears a long golden vest he looked like a prince out of one of the fairytale books she had read as a child, “my word Belle you look beautiful sweetheart” he says making his way over to her, she smiled blushed, “thank you master” she says giving him a curtsy.

“You look very handsome tonight love but then again you’ve always looked handsome” Belle comments     

Rumple gives her an unsure smile, “thank you my dear” he says while offering his arm, “ah Rumple what is all this about?” asked Belle as he pulled out her chair for her, “it’s for you dearie to show how much I value you and your love and a thank you for showing this old monster that there is someone out there that can and does love me.”

She grabbed his hand looking at them she smiled but hid a bit of disappointment when she saw he had cut his long nails, “ you cut your nails" she comments,” Rumple looked down at his now short nails, “yes I do not wish to hurt you” he replies,   “ getting back to the point you’re not a monster Rumple I can see there is so much more to you you’re a good man maybe a bit lonely but a good man all the same and I do believe that is why you told my father that your price was me you were lonely and wanted company.”

Rumple chuckled, “Yes and I did say I wasn’t looking for love and, yet I found the truest love of all” Belle smiled and looked around at all the food, “this all looks so delicious did you cook all of this,” asked Belle. Rumple smiled “I had a bit of help from the castle dear”

Belle giggled, “shall we?” she asked. Rumple nodded, so they began piling their plats with all sorts of food, Rumple picked up the jug of wine and Belle’s goblet. “wine my love?” he asked, Belle smiled swallowed and said, “yes please.” He poured her some wine before handing it to her, then poured himself a goblet of wine before setting the jug down and picking up his utensils.

After eating Rumple stood up and held out his hand, “care to dance Lady Belle?” he asked, Belle smiled “I’d love to” she says while taking his hand, he pulled her to her feet and stepped away from the table, took her in his arms and then snapped his fingers, suddenly a melody began playing, together they waltz around the room.

“Oh, my love you have brought light into my life and showed this old monster  that darkness can always find the light” he tells her, “your no monster Rumplestilskin and if I have to spend forever drilling that into your mind then I will” Belle answers.

Rumple smiled

“How did I get so lucky” he whispered resting his forehead on Belle’s, Belle returned the smile and cupped his cheek “you made a good deal that’s how.” Belle reply’s, Rumple chuckles “I did, didn’t I.”

Belle nods.

“Now my darling I do believe you said you have something for US that’s why you were researching a lot is this all part of that something?” asked Belle

“Yes, my love” they stop dancing and Rumple takes her hand and walks her over to the sofa across from a roaring fire, he helps her to sit down before taking a seat next to her he turns to face her and takes her hand.

“Sweetheart as you know I planned tonight to show you how much you mean to me and how thankful I am for your love  a few days ago I told you I had been away because I was researching something for the both of us and now that moment is here” he says, with a snap of his fingers a velvet blue flat rectangle box appaired on his lap.  He then handed it to her, Belle takes it  and opens the lid only to gasp in shock inside  lay a beautiful silver necklace and along with the necklace was a beautiful silver ring.

“This necklace is so much more than just a gift  from this night own you will no longer be my maid but the mistress of the dark castle it is also part of another gift,” Rumple picked up the necklace and leans forward, Belle lifts her hair as he places it around her neck afterwards she felt something wash over her. Belle gasp “what, what just happened?”  Rumple smile and lean in for a kiss, Belle’s eyes widened as his lips touch hers in her shock she pulled away but was surprised to see his appearance didn’t change like it did when they shared their FIRST kiss.

“Rumple you didn’t change your still the same” Belle observed with delight, he smiled and sighed, “it worked thank goodness.”

Belle smiled, “what is it that you did?“

“Made a powerful  potion to block the magic of true love, so now we can finally do this” he says knowing what was going to happen Belle was ready this time feeling his lips on her’s Belle makes a noise in  the back of her throat and sighs cupping the back of his neck, Rumple moans placing his arms around her and lifts her into his lap   and deepens the kiss, Belle gasps and grips his hair as she felt his tongue lick her lips making her gasp and shiver as she felt his tongue moving and reaching everywhere within her mouth and licking the roof of her mouth making Belle breath though her nose when they parted they were both breathing heavily, he then picked up the ring and placed it on her ring finger 

“Do you trust me sweetheart?” asked Rumple while pulling out a gold silk blindfold , Belle smiled and cupped his cheek, “mind body heart and soul” she replies  he smiles, “then please wear this?’ he  asked, Belle nods She feels her lover, tie the blindfold around her eyes helps her to stand and walks her out of the dining hall and all the way to the west wing.

* * *

  RCS if you want more

Finished it on 27th/8/2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main colouring of Rumple is Gold so since most times when people blush its sometimes a red colour Rumple's blush is an orange colour as gold+ Red = orange  
> also the necklace is what Rumple ran down Belle's back, in chapter 4 spring cleaning it also appears in the ep The Crocodile (season 2 ep 4 of OUAT) as part of Belle's nightmare the ring however is the ring Rumple gives Belle on their wedding day


	8. On a bed of Roses part 3

started it on 30/8/18

 **Title:** on a bed of Roses part 3

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle

 **Genre:** Romance 

 **Warnings:** food sex plus rose play

 **Rating:** Explicit 

 **Disclaimer:** i do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Belle GIVES Rumple something very special

* * *

Finally, they were standing outside HIS bedroom, opening the door Rumple unties the blindfold, “Keep them closed sweetheart” he whispers just behind her ear. the action makes her shiver, yet she nods he takes off the blindfold  and walks her into his room.

“Open” he says.

Belle does and is shocked once again his room is bathed in an orange glow of the fire light from the candles and the fire and the whole room is filled with roses, roses hung from the canopy and the four post of the bed the bed itself is littered in red rose petals, Belle spins around her grown swish as she does and wraps her arms around him kissing him deeply.  Rumple changes the tone to soft sweet kisses that leave sweet Belle shivering in pleasure, Rumple turns her around, so she was facing away from him and walks her over to the mirror and with his clever fingers begins unlacing her gown until it falls off her pooling at her feet,  Rumple helps her to step out of her gown. Belle turns around and removes his coat and vest before pulling his shirt out of his pants with a snap of his fingers Rumple removes his VERY LONG boots.

Belle kneels and unties the laces of his pants and removing it, throwing the items of clothing to the corner of the room. Belle stands and reverses their places, “look at you Rumple my powerful sorcerer” she whispers in his ear.

Rumple looks at himself then turns away, there is nothing beautiful about me love we’ve been over this before” Rumple says softly.

“I say differently” Belle says wrapping her arms around him one splayed across his chest the other snuggled around his hips with her Fingers playing with his curls. “We fit together light and darkness they need each other for balance they cannot exist without the other I love you Rumplestilskin I love all of you” she said kissing his shoulder even the parts that belong to the darkness” she mumbles.

Within Rumple’s mind Zoso is shocked by what he hears and growls  ** _this girl is dangerous get rid of her now or I Will_**.

Rumple blocks him out turns around and kisses Belle once again, while they are kissing Rumple feels Zoso retreating further in his mind, yet he also feels Belle tremble pulling back he looked at her with concern.

“Are you alright sweetheart”

 Belle gives him a shy smile and bites her bottom lip, “I think the nerves are now setting in.” Rumple smiles, “I know the feeling dear” he says cupping her face and giving her a sweet kiss, pulling back he knelt at her feet  and slipped his hands up under her underdress and slid it up her body and pulled it off. He lifted Belle into his arms and carried her to the bed laying her on the petals and in the center of the bed.  He lay beside her, his fingertips tracing the side of her face. He leans in and gives her a sweet but passionate kiss before pulling back and smiling down at her, then with a flick of his wrist he held a long stem rose between his thumb and index finger.

He ran the rose over her forehead and down her nose and over her plump lips,  down her chin, Belle tilts her head back closing her eyes as she feels him trace the rose down the column of her throat, her breathing picked and her body shivered as she felt him trace her left breast and nipple with the rose before doing the same with the right, Belle smiles feeling lips on hers and cups the back of his neck and inhales suddenly.

She grips his hair at the feel of the rose circling the top of her mound .Belle pulls away moaning as the soft petals brush over her damp curls, she lifts her hips bends her legs and plants her feet on the bed, opening herself wider for him. Belle’s eyes popped open feeling the soft petals on the inside of her outer lips and up toward her hood, she bit her lip, tugged at the hair she still had in her grip on at the base of his neck, and dug her nails of her left hand into his upper right arm, as he ran the rose over the hood flicking it from side to side she shifted her hips feeling the rose move to her entrance   and then felt his lips on hers.

Belle felt his tongue tracing her lips, and opened her mouth, his tongue slipped inside sweeping into every part of the inside of her mouth before dueling with her own.

Meanwhile he pressed the rose against her entrance then moves it back and forth letting the tips of the petals touch her opening before pulling it away, her hips were moving in such a way that she felt like she was fucking the rose. 

Until suddenly he pulled it away from her completely, he pulled his mouth off her,  they pant their chest heaving with every breath, Rumple moved  the rose up to his face seeing the red of the petals darken with her essence Belle looks at her love as he puts the rose  to his nose and sniffs moaning.

“Bloody hell I need to bottle up that fragrance the natural sent of the rose mixed with your sent.”

Belle blushed, she then watched as the rose suddenly glows, then with a snap of his right fingers a glass vase appeared on the bedside table. “What did you do to the rose?” she asked  seeing him place it in the vase, “I enchanted it so that it will never welter or die and the scent will never fade,” Belle blushed even more knowing her essence will forever be on the rose, she smiled as he looks down at her, feeling a bit cheeky she licked his lips, his eyes widened yet smiled and kissed her before following the same path he used with the rose, so first kissing along her forehead down her nose kissing the tip then gave her a bruising kiss until her lips were as red as the rose.

He trailed his lips down her throat and the valley between her breasts and trailing over to her left breast sucking and pulling at the nipple running his tongue over it before blowing on the nipple, Belle huffed out a breath and ran her hands though his hair, he hissed and bit her nipple when he felt her nails clawing at his back, while his other hand gipped her right breast   Belle lifts her hips and ups and rubs herself against his stomach he lift his mouth off her and moans before going back to her lips.

Feeling her lovers’ lips on hers made Belle’s head spin, she still couldn’t believe that she could now KISS the man she loves or that he could kiss her, her hands wonder down his back and cupped his ass giving it a squeeze  Rumple moves to kiss her neck and shoulder and groans at the feel of her tiny hand groping his ass, the sound vibrates on Belles skin making her squeal only to moan when she felt him grind his hips on to her own. before feeling him moving down her body licking and sucking at the sweat that covered her.

Belle knew where he was going and moved her hands up his body to rest on the back of his head  she so had the urge to just push his head down to where she wanted it most sensing what Belle really wanted to do, Rumple took her hands in his enlacing their fingers and laying her hands by her sides.

“Keep your hands by your side sweetheart don’t move them” Rumple mumbled against her stomach before licking the inside of her belly button, making Belle giggle only to groan and grip the sheets as the feel of him nuzzling her mound before moving down to her lips  Belle gave a low moan as her lover slowly tortured her with his tongue and teeth  drawing patterns on her clit before slipping his tongue into her core. Belle moans thrashing her head upon the pillow and held the sheet in a death grip. She lifts her hips up off the bed until Rumple had to forcibly hold her hips down

“Rumple” Belle whines before making a keening noise.

Rumple lift her leg and places over his shoulder as he continues to slowly love his mistress,  Belle feels the pleasure building until it breaks, and she moans loudly, Rumple lifts his face from between her legs  and slips a finger inside her and soothing her though the aftershocks while doing so he moved up her body placing kisses here and there.

Belle comes back to herself at the taste of herself on her lovers’ lips  as he kisses her, Belle smiles though the kiss and her eyes flutter open, she smiles and combs her finger though his already messed up hair, seeing the love shining so clear in his beloved’s blue eyes  overwhelmed Rumple he had never seen a woman look at him as Belle was doing now with so much love, he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, tears blurred his vision and he buried his face in the crook of her neck and wept.

Belle hugs him tight brushing his hair and whispering loving and comforting words, after some time Belle felt him kiss her neck and sucking on her pulse point, she pushes him up off her he got worried and looked at her, “alright love, did I do something you don’t like” he asked.

Belle shook, her head no, “over” she whispers.    

He smiled  and kissed her while rolling onto his back taking her with him, she returns the kisses before sitting upright  he cups and cradles her breasts weighing them in his hands,  Bells eyes close and she tilts her head back, “you’ve left me …. Wanting before” she huffs before glancing at the rose,  Rumple tilts his head to the side and spots the rose, grinning he looks up  at her, “so you like that did you.”  

 Belle just smiles picks up a petal from the bed and moves down his body kneeling between his legs,  he lifts himself up onto his elbows, only to see his Mistress smile down at him, Rumple got worried because the grin she gave him  is very close to ones he would give the desperate souls once he come to collect on their deal when they realized the terrible price they agreed on.

“Now let’s see how YOU like being tease by rose petals on your most sensitive part dearie,” picking up said petal she runs it from base to tip she could see his stomach clench and his cock twitch, continuing to tease his cock with the petal.

Belle looks up at his face, she saw he had his face scrunched up his eyes closed tight  his hands that were once on her breasts now twisted in the sheet beside him, she could see him panting. Belle smiled as she changed the angle going from his balls to his tip making him cry out as the petals touch the sensitive underside of his cock,  yet Belle looked down at his cock to see it rise to attention.

Smiling she kissed his tip before moving up his body her knee cap rubbing the space between his balls and the base of his cock,  Rumple growls his pleasure,  hearing it made Belle shiver she loved it when he growls like that there was such power behind it and that made Belle shiver knowing that SHE the bookworm Belle the funny noble lady with her nose in a book was able to make the most powerful being in the realms lose all sense of anything and strip him down to his more animalistic nature. 

Now that they were eye to eye, Belle leans down and kisses him until Rumples eyes flutter open her tongue pokes out to wet her dry lips at seeing the deep amber hooded look he was giving her, he flips them so now Belle was under her powerful lover.

“Close your eyes lay back and let me do all the work love I promise I’ll love you until you break”  slipping his hand down her body and slipped his finger inside her moving it in and out of her core Belle moans and grips his shoulders while wrapping her left leg around his waist when he felt she was wet enough he added another finger scissoring her.

 Belle bit her lip in pain as she felt him stretching her, Rumple saw the pain and kissed her, “sorry love but this will make it easier”  she nods   he continues to fuck her with his finger and stretch her virgin walls to make room for his cock, he moves his mouth to her breast sucking on her nipple trying to distract Belle from the pain. Belle cupped the back of his head pushing her chest up into his mouth  her body began shaking as she felt her 2nd orgasm building until it broke, Rumple moans at feeling of her essence coating his fingers   Belle lays under him boneless, she hissed as he pulled his fingers out and lifts her hips, “wrap your legs around me sweetheart  he whispered it took her a moment because her legs felt like jelly, once she did he placed a hand on her stomach, Belle lifted her head up.

“Rumple why did you stop something wrong?” asked Belle.

“No sweetheart but this next part is going to be VERY PAINFUL, so I ask you will you let me use my magic, so you don't feel ANY pain?” asked Rumple, Belle nods and lays back against the pillows  Belle gasps as warmth spread from her core though out her body. Rumple pushes in and groans, burying  his face between her breasts at feeling her tight virgin walls FINALLY wrapped tight around his cock, meanwhile Belle gasps titling her head back, although there was no pain she still felt her walls being stretch.

Rumple heard Belle gasp, he stopped moving and looked up, “Belle you ok sweetheart did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly while cupping her face. Belle just smiled, "no…love…… you…… promised no pain…. and there is none” she huffs out.

“But?” he asked.

“It’s uncomfortable I thought with the amount of times you fucked me with your mouth and fingers that I wouldn’t feel the uncomfortable stretched feeling” said Belle, “my love I may have fucked you but I never stretched you only enough to fit in a 2nd finger and never this far, a cock it a lot bigger than 2 fingers love so it natural that you would be stretch farther then  you would think, and for all unmarried lady’s there is pain”  he tells her.

“But not for me?” she says sweetly,

He smiles “no never for you pain will never touch you not while I’m around “ he vows.

“Rumple please more I need to feel you inside all the way please” Belle begged, “your wish is my command my Mistress of the dark castle” with that he kisses her and pushes all the way into her, they both feel the breaking of her barrier and Belle bits his bottom lips until they both taste blood. He then feels her tongue sooth the bite and moans after 5 minutes she tells him to move and by the gods it’s the most amazing feeling Belle ever felt.

Rumple on the hand felt so light to good at peace even, yet he could hear the darkness in his mind screaming in pain from the amount of true love light washing over Rumple the necklace blocked true love’s kiss from breaking the curse but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t still hurt the darkness dwelling in Rumples mind as they made love, it was like heaven and once the uncomfortable feeling was over Belle began enjoying herself moaning groan and begging but yet Belle could see her lover struggling with himself,

“Rumple are you alright?” she asked, gripping his shoulders for support  as he continues to thrust in and out of her, “ you feel so good, Belle” he breaths, Belle smiles and blushed as he continued his parsing of her, “oh I could just bathe in you now” he groan while leaning down to nuzzle her breast, the lovers continue to move as one In the throes of passion Belles hands wander down his back cupping his ass once again, Rumple groan at feeling her hands on his ass once more.

“Rumple it’s not enough I need you deeper please” Belle cries out after a hard thrust from her lover, Rumple smiles  and rolls over so Belle is once more on top, “this deep enough for you sweetheart?" he asked before thrust up into her.

Belle screamed “YES”  and planted her hands on his chest  but then she became unsure, "Rumple I…I don’t know how to….” she trailed off.

Rumple smiled and grips her hips in both hands, “Rise on your knees dear,” he tells her, she does as he bids and rises on her knees, “Now lower yourself? he says” he saw her uncertain eyes, “I’ve got you sweetheart” he reassures her.

She shivers and lowers herself back down her head falls back, and she moans aloud at the feel of how deep his cock is penetrating her at this angle. she does this a few times but on one up stroke she clenches her walls around him making  Rumple moan deeply.

He had not moved his hips since her first plunge onto his cock, but his hands flexed on her hips as he helped her move up and down,  Belle breath picked up as she moved up and down atop her lover  until at one downward plunge he hit something deep within her making her cry out.

“Oh, good lords Rumple Ohhh.” 

Rumple grins picks her up and slams her down onto his cocks as he pushes his hips upwards, making them both cry out,  Belle digs her nail into his pecs as she rises herself up only to let herself fall back down. Rumple moans pushing his head back into the pillows his eyes open and fixate on her lovely beasts which are bouncing up and down from her movement, he grabs handfuls of rose petal and cups her breast kneading and squeezing them, Belle moans at the feel of those soft petals on her hardened nipples and begins rocking back and forth and running her nails over his nipples Rumple moans thrusting up into Belle   he pulls her down while continuing his thrusting he pushed her breast upwards kissing and licking the underside of her breast.

Before flipping her onto her back draping her legs high over his back and fucking her Belle let out a long moan followed by Rumple deep growl as he buries his face  in her breast and continues to thrust in and out with Belle’s moans groans and please filling his ear until finally he roars.

Belle shutters not only at the sound of her lover but at his hot seed filling her insides.

* * *

 

Belle comes back to herself at the feel of the soft petals of another long stem rose gliding over her body She smiles then opens her eyes, locking them with her lover, “my god Rumple that was amazing”  she tells him. "yes it was wasn’t it, but just look at the mess we made" he says looking down at their joint essence spilling from Belle’s insides.

Rumple just smiles and glides down her body to clean her up meanwhile Belle lays back and closes her eyes. enjoying the feel of Rumples mouth on her once again.

After wards the lay side by side Belle on her back Rumple on his side running the rose over her body then with a snap of his fingers  a bowl of strawberries and chocolate sause appeared. “What’s a romantic night without strawberries and chocolate  for dessert"

Belle gives a mocking pout, “I thought I was your dessert”

Rumple grins, "you plus chocolate and strawberries  now that sounds tasty” with that he dipped the strawberry into the chocolate and then let it drop down her body until he placed the straw berry snuggly between her lower lips with the tip of the strawberry points outwaits  he then retraced his steps with his mouth Belles eyes close and her breathing picks up with every suck or lick of her lovers tongue  or lips she could feel herself getting wet for him again.  Placing an arm over her eyes, Belle lets out a deep moan at the feel of Rumplestilskin lips and teeth nipping away at the strawberry .

He plucks it from her turns it to face her entrance and sticks it up inside her Belle’s eyes widen at the feel of him swirling the strawberry inside her and catching it against her wet walls. Belle grunts at the feel of it being pulled from her. He holds it up to her, "a belle scented chocolate strawberry" he smiles and pops it in his mouth.

They continue to use the strawberry and chocolate until poor Belle had her 3rd orgasm that night because of her wicked lover.

She then sighs again at the feel of the rose against her lower lips once more, “come on love open up for me sweet thing I know you loved it last time come on” Rumple coxed  mumbling against her mound.

Belle’s legs widened pulling her legs up  and planting her feet, opening herself wide for him, "ah there you are look how your blooming Belle by all that is light you are beautiful” he says getting an eye full of her. Belle blushed turning her face away then gasped at the soft petals on her sensitive inner pink skin   she felt it move up and down then felt the petals swirl around her clit and hood, “oh god Rumple” she sighs lifting her hips, she then looks at the bowl of chocolate, “I want…. My….Dis….sert” Belle huffs.

Not stopping what he’s doing teasing her sensitive skin with the rose he snaps his finger and the bowl is beside Belle he then shifts his body into a 69 position with his lower half hovering over Belle’s face and hers hover in his face, Belle smiles and dips her two fingers inside the bowl and scooping the blob of chocolate sauce onto her fingers. she starts coating Rumples cock in it until is all covered before placing her mouth over it  and slowly sliding his cock inside her mouth.

Rumple moans at feeling her wet hot mouth on his cock.

“Ah shit Belle” he hisses feeling her suck on his cock,

 _two can play that game love_  he thought and smiles as he trails the rose down to her entrance and presses it against her opening Belle gasp at the feel and closes her eyes, shifts her hips, her breath hitches as she feels the petal push though so that the tips rest just inside herself, she relaxes her macules as she feels Rumple nuzzle her hood and she goes back to sucking on her dissert, she closes her eyes at the feel of the rose being pressed further within her until she could feel the whole bud of the rose within herself. she kept herself relaxed as he begins to slowly thrust it back and forth. Belle does the same to his cock in the end they climax together. Belle finished cleaning him off, yet hissed as the rose was gently pulled from her.

* * *

 

 The master and new mistress of the dark castle lay in the now clean bed  and each other’s arms relaxing after a mind-blowing round of intercourse for the new mistress, “wow what a night but now I’m so sleepy” said Belle just before a yawn escaped her. "Before you fall asleep Belle, I need to tell you something ?” he said hesitantly.

Belle turns on her stomach leaning over him.

“What is it Rumple you can tell me anything” said Belle cupping his face and giving him a sweet kiss.

“Tonight, was also my first time” he said his face turning orange with the deep blush coloring his face, Belle eyes widened in shock, “Rum…Rumple are you saying that you were also a …. Virgin until this night?” a bewiled Belle asked.                

 Rumple nodded Shyly

RCS if you want more 

* * *

 

Finished it on 30th/8/18


	9. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: a big shout out and thank you to CharlotteAshmore for allowing me to use her sub plot from her story Belle’s Fantasy if anyone has read that story you might know where I’m going with this one shot.  
> ***************************************************************************  
> Oncer4Life69Dearie: I’m surprised to see you reading my stories as I know you seamed to have a bit of a problem with how I portrayed Belle in my story true loves heartbreak a heads-up AU is my style of writing, so all my stories are AU here is what AU mean if you are not to sure what it means  
> An alternative universe (also known as AU, alternative timeline, alternate timeline, alternative reality, or alternate reality) is the occurrence of canonical facts about the setting or characterization of a particular fictional universe being explored in a non-canonical way. These universes are often made unofficially, though elements of fan fiction are sometimes used in official, though usually non-canonical, storylines.  
> Stories that fall into this definition are usually "what-ifs", where possibilities arising from circumstances that do not occur in the original fictional universe are explored. For example, the premise of an alternative universe story may go something like this: "What would happen if character X was killed before event Y could happen?" Unlike regular fan fiction, which generally remains within the boundaries of the canon set out by the author, alternative universe fiction writers like to explore the possibilities of pivotal changes made to characters' history, motivations, or environment, often combining material from multiple sources for inspiration.  
> P.S I HATE how A&E portray Rumbelle in the show so that’s why I go AU  
> ****************************************************************************  
> Note: this is to do with THE DARK ONE and NOT Rumplestilskin that way it can play in with the same timeline of my other one shot’s also their are quotes from skin deep

Started it on 14th/9/18

 **Title:** Awakening 

**Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Dark beastly Beauty (the dark one the beast / Belle)

 **Genre:** Dark

 **Warnings:** oral magic play a bit of bondage

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** The dark one punishes his new caretaker the Lady Belle after she drops a teacup that chips, Belle doesn’t know what to make of her punishment for she begins feeling things she never felt in her life

* * *

Lady Belle arrived at the dark castle home of her new master the sorcerer known as the dark one, as they entered what to Belle looked to be the dinning hall she was trying to keep up with his long strides as well as getting a look at the place.

“Where, where are you taking me?” she asks him finally, turning he says, “lets call it your room” she continues to follow the sorcerer even down a flight of stairs only stopping when he stops at a door which he magically opens, Belle looks in side then back at him.

“My room?” she asked with a hint of confusion, “well it’s a lot nicer then calling it a dungeon” he says before shoving her inside and locking it giggling as he leaves  while she calls out you can’t leave me in her, hello, hello” yet Belle got no answer

* * *

Some time later he had let her out of her ‘room’ they were in the dinning hall her new master sitting at the head of the table while she walked over still wearing her golden dress that she had worn when she left her village as she had not packed anything before they left, with a tea tray in her hand and listened to his demands on her.

“You will serve me my meals and you will clean the dark castle”

Belle rest the tray on the table, “I understand" she replies

“You will dust my collection and launder my clothing”

“Yes” Belle replies while poring the tea

“You will fetch me fresh stew when I’m spinning at the wheel”

She looks at him hesitantly yet nods, “Got it” she replies.

“Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts

Belle looks at him in shock and drops the tea cup Belle scrambles to pick it up and looks back at The Dark One with a slight fear in her eyes, and tells him "its chipped," he gives a heavy sigh and stands up. Walking over to her he pulls her to her feet,  she looks at him fearfully as he shakes his head and lifts her over his shoulder  making Belle give a startled shout and marching off out of the dining hall.

* * *

Belle knows where she is, when he enters, and ceremony drops her on the cell floor

“Ow give a lady a warning next time” said Belle scrambling to her feet while forgetting for a second WHO she was talking to, “enough back chat little maid your punishment starts NOW” he said, Belle glanced up at him unsure of what he wanted her to do and a bit fearful of  the look in his eyes. “Did you really think I mean for you to be my caretaker ONLY for my castle,  now take care of my large estate Belle” he tells He pushed her to her knees and held her head pushing it towards his cock.

Belle didn't know what her punishment would be if she tried to fight him, so with trembling fingers she unlaced her masters pants.   The Dark One grit his teeth as Belle pulls his cock from is pants, her eyes widen at how ‘Large his estate really was’ she only got a moment to glance up at him before he  again pushed her face into his cock, and rubbed it along her lips.“Wrap your mouth around me and suck me off ” he says crudly.

Belle’s eyes shifted at the crud vocabulary of her master,  she was fearful still of her new master but wet her suddenly dry lips Belle opens her mouth, her eyes widened as she feels him push his cock into her mouth as she had only put the tip inside. Belle put her mouth around her master’s cock and began sucking.

Her cell was filled with the sounds of her Master’s moans and her whimpers as her Master grips her hair and starts fucking her mouth, she could hear her master’s deep moans, unknowingly making her shiver yet she didn’t know why.  The Dark one hissed and clutched at the handful of hair in his hands at the vibrations of Belle's whimpers when he grips her hair,  The Dark One tilts  his head down and groans this angle gave him a perfect view down her gown.

_Oh, that neck line is torture it needs to be lowered much lower_

Suddenly the Dark One  wrenched her off him, and off her knees.

“The gown has to go “ he hissed, “you are no longer a lady here you are my maid”  before Belle knew what was going on The Dark One had WRIPPED her gown in half Belle gasped at the change in temp, moments later the dark one short his seed over his new caretakers’ bare chest. Belle gasped in shock, The Dark One saw her nipples harden and smirked, “aroused dearie or cold” he asked.

 Belle gave him a confused look and looked down she gasped realizing she was naked as the day she was born.  Belle’s eyes widened she didn’t know what to make of what her Master had just done but she now stood before him naked with white substance running down her chest. she tried to cover herself, yet he grabs her hands and pulls them away, “tut dearie you are mine do not hide yourself you look lovely  wearing my seed all over your beautiful breasts” he says happily.

Belle shivered suddenly as she was bent over a covered table, “so my punishment is to be ravished,?” she asked  as she felt the dark one slides up her back, she felt the stickiness of his seed as his cock slip up over her ass cheeks and using his own feet he spread  her legs wide then cupped her mound from behind, Belles eyes widened and looked over her shoulder.

“Trust me dearie I won’t hurt you, but you must be taught a lesson on breaking other people’s belongings ”

Belle nodded second later she gave a scream as something warm entered her core, “Oh what ….was …that” Belle pants suddenly from the hot feeling it sent and the shocks of sparks that ran up and down her spine.

The Dark One smiled behind her and did it a few times. Belle did not know what was happening only laying on the table as her arms gave out and breathing heavily. “Magic you need to know your place dearie and you are not to break anything if, so  I will punish you like this” he said sending Magic up into her again making Belle inhale and grip the edges of the table

Belle began making noise loudly and it echoes around her as her new master shot magic up within her over and over and over with one hand while he folded her breast with the other, He ran his tongue up the left side of her neck before nipping at her ear lobe Belle gasps

“Dark One what are you doing to me” Belle huffs shifting her legs and digging her finger nails into the steel, she felt and heard him chuckle, “why my little maid I’m punishing you for chipping my cup” Belle mewls as she feels another jolt of magic enter her.

“OHHHHH” she moaned and laying  flat on the table she felt her skin prickle with heat and she felt a wetness between her thighs,  Rumple closed his eyes and exhaled on the back of Belles neck making her shiver, yet she squirmed again.  “What’s wrong dearie?” The Dark One asked playfully, “I feel sticky” she tells him, Rumplestilskin knew why, he had felt her essence dripping out of her but pretended otherwise.

He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her making Belle cry out in alarm as she was flipped onto her back  and knelt before her, Belle looked down she watch as this Beast of a man if she could call him a man laid his green gold grey scaly hands on her knees. She tried to keep her legs closed even tried to push him away, yet he glanced up at her with narrowed eyes and snapped his fingers suddenly shackles dropped from the ceiling and wrapped around her wrists and pulled her arms up above her head. She felt her hips and waist being strapped down.

Belle looked around in fear, "what…what have you done…to…me?” she asked her voice trembled. “I just made sure you won’t interfere more with your punishment” he replied with a grin

The Dark One pulled her knees apart exposing Belle more intimately Belle flushed and turned away she shifted on the table as best she could being that her hips were strapped down she felt his eyes burning into her, Belle couldn’t stop the gasp as she felt his index finger and thumb touch her clit she felt the tingles of magic before she felt them, she throws her head back and screams as it lands on her clit and then she felt it again on her nipple he was magically torturing in a sexual way she didn’t know what was happening, all she knew was it felt strangely good and yet overwhelming almost too much.

She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth all that came out of her was moans she felt her whole body getting warm, “oh what happening” she moans, The Dark One chuckles and runs his nose up the in side of her left thigh yet, “your as soft as a rose petal” he whispered against her flesh making goosebumps appear on her skin, Belle leans her head back and moans the chain hold her arms above her rattle as her hand clench around them her inside felt hot, parts of them felt tight her whole body wanted to explode,  “you smell so wonderful dearie, you want to know what’s happening?” he asked.

Belle gasped and nodded as his warm breath ghost over her curls, "you’re on the edge of arousal but you been a bad…  bad…bad girl”  Belle cried out as each word bad was followed with magic shooting into her core and playing havoc on her clit and nipples.

Suddenly the Dark One stood up he looked at his new maid, her skin flush with goosebumps her nipples hard as peaks and her curls sopping wet he saw the arousal float in her now dark eyes as she opened them to look at him he grins and moves to the door, he waved his hand over her making her stay in her aroused state but never having release, “sit there in your aroused state and think about how you are going to treat my things next time.”  With that the Dark one left with the echoes of his aroused maid’s moans filling the cell.

* * *

RCS if you want more 

Finished it on 4/10/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so LONG i'm stuggling with writing thease one shots as all i have is idea's and can't think of a way to expand the idea here are the idea's  
> 1\. shadow love: Rumplestilskin's shadow has his way with Belle whileRumple is away 
> 
> 2\. Mirror love: Belle tries to help Rumple accept his apparance so she makes love to him in front of a mirror 
> 
> 3 Dungeon love: Belle is 5 momths Pregnant and wants Rumple to take her from behind in the Dungeon.
> 
> 4\. binding love Belle stumbles upon a cell full of the gold thread her lover/master has made and gets some idea's on what to use the thread for.
> 
>  
> 
> So those are my BELLE idea anyone have idea on how Rumple can have his favourite play thing


End file.
